SCARLET
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: "Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot? I have never forgotten you for a single moment, I love you" A sad song that pierced his heart. Wolfram left him for a place called Heaven. And Yuuri was alone - all alone - wishing...praying that he will be given a chance to embrace his beloved fiance once more... 'I love you...' But was it too late? Everything needs an end
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The beginning of the End**

.

.

.

* * *

Shin Makoku at Shinou's Temple

Loud crack of thunder.

A spear sharp angry lighting.

An angry howling of the wind.

A tremor on the grounds.

A high waves of the sea.

Shin Makoku is facing oblivion.

Right now hurried footsteps are making its way toward the inner chamber of Shinou's Temple. Female Guards are all active and on guard, keeping watch for any intruders, assassins and spies.

Outside the door of the Chamber of Shinou and the Four Forbidden Boxes – Lady Cheri clasps her hands in prayers, tears pouring out like waterfall on her beautiful eyes. With her are Gunter and Yozak whose back is slightly leaning on the wall, his sides full of blood. A healer is beside him carefully healing his wounds.

Gunter was pacing back and forth behind her, his face grim and not the usual cheery and fluffy Gunter. But a noble cold and Yuki Gunter with eyes cold and merciless. Gritting his teeth with the dreaded situation.

'Gisela!' Gunter exclaimed and hurried towards his daughter whose face is as pale as the moon. 'Let me help you with those!' Gunter then grabs the clean towels and bandages from his daughter and the two went inside the door.

'Gisela!' Lady Cheri shouted, 'Please… please… do something… anything… for… for my baby.'

Gisela nods and hurriedly closes the door.

Inside the closed door.

Gunter grimaced at the pool of blood on the floor. Never had he seen so much blood inside the Temple.

'Kaka!' Gisela runs towards the man lying on the floor and immediately removes the now blood-soaked bandages she attached before.

The blood is everywhere. Not stopping, not decreasing... its keeps on flowing. The once ever shining and purified water of Shinou's Temple is now mixed with someone's blood.

She grits her teeth and while doing her best to heal ~ she is quietly praying to Shinou Heika.

She raises her head to see the men inside the Chamber.

They were all quiet and she was busy with healing, but a sob so full of anguish made her raise her head.

Her face was full of sorrow when her eyes settled on a young man, crouching low… head on his knees… crying… crying so much and full of regret.

'Heika…'

She turns her eyes and sees the two formidable brothers with their arms across their chest, eyes closed and their faces grim and waiting.

.

.

.

Waiting for a miracle.

Gwendal von Voltaire, the 1st son of the 26th Maou, whose face held the scariest frown and coldest of eyes looks at her with trepidation… she can only smile a little.

Gwendal then closes his eyes and bang his head on the wall.

Conrart Weller, the 2nd son of the 26th Maou, whose face held the most serene and beautiful smile looks at her then… brows furrow with question and determination… again she can only gave a little smile of comfort.

Conrart nods and close his eyes, like his brother.

.

.

.

Her eyes roam once more and a shiny gleam of light from the glasses of the Daikenja held hers.

The face was asking her…

But once more – she can only gave a little smile.

She doesn't know what to do.

She doesn't know what to say…

And worst, she doesn't want to be the bearer of ill news.

.

.

.

Then once again those sobs…

.

.

.

Crack of lighting.

.

.

.

Thunder.

.

.

.

The howling of the winds from the outside.

The people on the villages are praying for Shinou's divine protection.

The people at Caloria are praying for the seas to stop its gigantic angry waves.

The volcano at Bandadine Island keeps on trembling and letting out black smoke from its peak.

People from every part of the globe are now praying ~ the time is day and night, no matter where and when. All are praying for Shinou's divine power.

'Gisela…' she glances at her father and she can only shook her head and whispers, 'Keep on praying Chichiue.'

Conrart felt the tremor of the ground… he opens his eyes and looks at his grandson.

Slowly he moves towards the Maou who for the last 24 hours didn't move from the spot. He carefully then touches the Maou's shoulder.

'Yuuri…' he then uses his godson's name to call him.

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku only shook his head, not wanting to raise it up and look.

Conrart look helplessly at the Daikenja, if there's someone who can pull Yuuri it would be only two people in this world, but right now it's the Daikenja's job.

.

.

.

'Shibuya… you need to calm down. Stop crying and look up!' Murata uttered in his coldest of voice.

Yuuri only shook his head once more and utters, 'Its my fault! It's my fault! I believe in her! If only! If only!'

'Stop that Shibuya! There's nothing you can do about it! If you cant control your emotions right now – do you think Von Bielefeld-Kyo would forgive you for destroying Shin Makoku?'

With those words – Yuuri stops crying.

He slowly raises his face and the men gasped, except for Murata the Daikenja who all knew what was happening to his friend.

Yuuri's eyes are in slits…

'Maou Heika…' Gunter whispered.

'Its my fault Murata… its my fault…'

The men glances at each other. This is the Maou and at the same time not the Maou but Yuuri.

'Stop blaming yourself!'

'But... my fault…' Yuuri shook his head and tears descend once more on those slit eyes.

.

.

.

The door bangs open and their heads look up at the Priestess.

The females guards bows and close the door once more.

'Ulrike!'

Yuuri stood up and move towards Ulrike, the 800+ Priestess of Shinou Heika.

'Please please… tell me… tell me… will… will he…' Yuuri can't finish the sentence.

Ulrike breathes out and with a sad voice, 'Maou Heika. Von Voltaire-Kyo. Weller-Kyo. Von Christ-Kyo. And Geika… please take this moment to say your last words to Von Bielefeld-Kyo… you will only have a matter of minutes before his spirit transcends to the Spirit World.'

'No!'

'Oh! Gods no!'

'Dammit! This cant be!'

Gwendal and Conrart with the speed of light went to their baby brother whose battered body lies in the cold floor of the Temple. Gisela cries silently and gave way… she knows… she knows the spirit within was fading… fading and fading…

'Please Wolf… please baby… please live…'

'Wolfram… please, you can do this… please don't make your Koonichan cry anymore…'

The two brothers said in unison.

Gwendal's tears were forever flowing... he held Wolfram's bloody body in his arms and tightly embrace it, 'Please baby Wolf, you can still be with us. With me… I will not allow anyone to hurt you no more. Please listen to my voice… please… you can hear me right? Please Wolf…'

Conrart raises Wolfram's hand to his cheeks. The hands were cold… the hands were lifeless… 'Please brother… I need to see you smile. I need to see you make noise and demand from me. Please, please live and I will forever be here for you… be a brat and be selfish I don't care… just please live!'

.

.

.

Gunter can only bite his lips.

There have been so many memories of him and Wolfram – often bickering with each other, fighting… him teaching the Wagamama Puu sword fight and balance his Maryoku.

Murata can only stare as the two brothers held the bloody body of their baby brother.

'Shinou…' he angrily stares at Yuuri who was standing with his eyes wide as saucers.

He turns around and went to the secret passageway… no one notices him.

.

.

.

The door bangs open and Lady Cheri hurriedly went over her sons. 'NO! Oh please Gods no! Wolfie!'

.

.

.

Yuuri can only stand and stare at the family whose faces are of death and sadness.

.

.

.

'Wolfram?'

.

.

.

'Yada… uso… this is all lies right?'

.

.

.

Gwendal, Conrart and Lady Cheri then look at him.

Gwendal was furious.

Conrart was sad.

Lady Cheri was guilty... After all, wasn't it her fault? She was the one who introduce that traitorous bitch to the young Maou Heika and her Wolfram.

.

.

.

They can all feel it. The burning pain...

The anguish...

The terrible hurt... inside their hearts.

.

.

.

'This is… just a dream right?'

.

.

.

With slow movements… he moves towards the lifeless body… he kneels and gathers the cold body into his arms.

'Nee Wolf… Oi. W-wake up.' Yuuri keep on repeating those words - without shouting... just asking the lifeless body to move and wake up.

'Wolfram... we are going on a picnic so you need to wake up. I forgot to sign the papers about the building of a new school, and oh! my foot slipped on the pavement and I almost hugged Doria... so you better shout 'Cheater!' and then run towards me...'

.

.

.

'Nee Wolfram... wake up... please...'.

.

.

.

'Wolfram! Wolfram wake up! Please open your eyes… please… Oi Wolf!' Yuuri's voice was beyond him… it was deep and full of misery.

.

.

.

They can only stare and cry.

.

.

.

Why?

Why it has to be Wolfram?

Didn't he suffer enough?

.

.

.

'Wolf wake up. Remember we promise Greta to go with her to the market? We will be buying her – her – h-her new school items. R-remember you insist that we shop f-for her… Nee Wolf… wake up. I-Its going to be like a family d-date… so wake up…' Yuuri's words stutters with his cries.

.

.

.

'Wolf… please…'

.

.

.

'Wolfram!'

Yuuri's shout was unanswered.

Yozak and the others went inside.

Soldiers, the Loyal Bielefeld Army was there – the female guards were not able to stop the men from entering… to know the sudden halt of the onslaught of nature outside.

They hurriedly went to hear good news…

But not this.

Blood... everywhere.

The Great Von Voltaire crying openly.

Yozak's heart was fierce when he saw his Captain crying… even with the death of Julia he had never seen Conrart like this…

.

.

.

Greta runs towards her, 'PAPA! Papa Wolf!'

Gwendal sweep Greta up before she can go towards Wolfram whose bloodied body was so battered up, 'Shhh… cry here princess… please don't look at him…'

'No! Papa! Papa! Wake up!'

.

.

.

'WAKE UP! WOLFRAM!'

The Temple then shook and they all witness the transformation of the Maou – whose hair grows far longer than before… longer and longer… until even the bloodied floor was covered by it…

'Wake up! Wolfram von Bielefeld! I wont allow you to leave me! You who stole my heart! You cannot leave me! You are not allowed to leave my side!'

.

.

.

But Wolfram von Bielefeld never opened his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Shinou! You have to do something! Anything!'

'I can do nothing anymore My Sage… his spirit can't hold it anymore.'

'But Shibuya he loves Wolfram! He loves him! There must be something! Anything! Not this! Not again this!'

'But it is too late… the spirit won't hear him anymore…'

'Shinou! For the love of all the Gods! Do something! Why! Why does it has to be a Bielefeld once again! Isn't it enough before? Why does it has to be him?'

'Those questions will be answered in due time…'

'Shinou!'

'But please… allow me to give you this…'

.

.

.

'T-T-This is…'

'Yes. That... I will be giving you the responsibility.'

'W-Why? What's going on!'

'My Sage. It is fate. It is destiny. You need to nurture that. And if you think the time is right. Then gave it back to whom it belongs to.'

'W-Why?'

'It needs to be return to him. If he will not forget.'

'He will not! I will do this! I don't care about the consequences but I will do this. I will not let another Bielefeld be thrown away!'

'Thank you My Sage.'

.

.

.

'Wolfram... remember when we first met? You are so royally pissed off that I get to be the Maou. Anone, that time - was blank. Who is this gorgeous bishonen frowning at me...'

.

.

.

Conrart, Gwendal, Yozak, Lady Cheri, Gunter and all the others can only look at their Maou.

Wolfram's bloody body in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri carefully play with Wolfram's blonde hair.

'You have the most beautiful sun-kissed hair... and I was really smitten by you. I was surprise with your attitude - one thing is for certain that time - you were a spoiled brat...'

Yuuri then touches Wolfram's cold cheeks. He felt his heart clench with pain - the hot cheeks are now cold... lifeless...

'Ever wonder why I didn't punch you when you insulted my mother? Cause you see... you are so beautiful... I dont want to punch such beautiful face... so instead of punching you - I slap you... and things happen...'

The occupants are surprised - they never knew the reason before.

Yuuri lifted Wolfram's lifeless hand and put it on his cheeks.

'This powerful hand... remember that time when there was an earthquake and I might fall... You told me... You will fall with me... not caring about anything - just sharing that I will not suffer or be hurt alone... How many times did you hand save me?'

.

.

.

Crack of thunder once again split the silence of Heaven as the rain pours on the land.

.

.

.

'Wolfram... please come back to me... please... I love you so much Wolfram... please... please...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Royal Albert Hall.**

 **South Kensington City of Westminster, London, England**

 **.**

The Royal Albert Hall is a concert hall situated on the northern edge of the South Kensington area, in the City of Westminster, London, England, best known for holding the annual summer Proms concerts since 1941.

Since it's opening by Queen Victoria in 1871, the world's leading artists from several performance genres have appeared on its stage and it has become one of the UK's most treasured and distinctive buildings. Each year it hosts more than 350 events including classical concerts, rock and pop, ballet and opera, sports, award ceremonies, school and community events, charity performances and banquets.

The hall was originally supposed to have been called The Central Hall of Arts and Sciences, but the name was changed by Queen Victoria to Royal Albert Hall of Arts and Sciences when laying the foundation stone as a dedication to her deceased husband and consort Prince Albert.

The hall, a Grade I listed building, is an ellipse in plan, with major and minor axes of 83 m (272 ft) and 72 m (236 ft). The great glass and wrought-iron dome roofing the hall is 41 m (135 ft) high. It was originally designed with a capacity for 8,000 people and has accommodated as many as 9,000.

Around the outside of the hall is a great mosaic frieze, depicting ' _The Triumph of Arts and Sciences',_ in reference to the Hall's dedication. Proceeding anti-clockwise from the north side the sixteen subjects of the frieze are: _(1) Various Countries of the World bringing in their Offerings to the Exhibition of 1851; (2) Music; (3) Sculpture; (4) Painting; (5) Princes, Art Patrons and Artists; (6) Workers in Stone; (7) Workers in Wood and Brick; (8) Architecture; (9) The Infancy of the Arts and Sciences; (10) Agriculture; (11) Horticulture and Land Surveying; (12) Astronomy and Navigation; (13) A Group of Philosophers, Sages and Students; (14) Engineering; (15) The Mechanical Powers; and (16) Pottery and Glassmaking._

Above the frieze is an inscription in 12 in (300 mm) terracotta letters that combine historical fact and Biblical quotations: _'This hall was erected for the advancement of the arts and sciences and works of industry of all nations in fulfilment of the intention of Albert Prince Consort. The site was purchased with the proceeds of the Great Exhibition of the year MDCCCLI. The first stone of the Hall was laid by Her Majesty Queen Victoria on the twentieth day of May MDCCCLXVII and it was opened by Her Majesty the Twenty Ninth of March in the year MDCCCLXXI. Thine O Lord is the greatness and the power and the glory and the victory and the majesty. For all that is in the heaven and in the earth is Thine. The wise and their works are in the hand of God. Glory be to God on high and on earth peace.'_

Shibuya Shori knows the History of the Royal Albert Hall, he was fascinated by it and he once saw the performance of the Phantom of the Opera with his Mother and Father as his Anniversary gift for them.

But for the life of him, he doesn't know why he is here – sitting at the VIP exclusive chair with his brother's best friend.

The so called Soukoku no Daikenja.

He wanted to asked why are they here and what the hell will he be doing here?

Bob wasn't here, if his not mistaking Bob is currently occupied with the Prince of Wales with topics of merging several Hotel Chains and Resorts.

He is the apprentice but he was being – what – a chaperone of the Daikenja?

'Nee, sorry for the wait. I need to talk to someone for a while. Here's the programme,' Murata Ken emerged from the back and handed him the exquisite looking black and blue with silver lining Programme.

He raises his eyebrow.

It was a beautiful piece of art.

Even though that it is only a mere Programme brochure, it looks like it was carefully art directed.

 **SCARLET ~ 15.**

The title of the event. Written in the invitation. Simple style yet there's some gothic feeling.

He then opens the programme but then the light dims out, he wasn't able to see anything but the cheer of the thousand of people are astounding.

'Oi! Otouto no tomodachi! What the hell are we doing here?'

'Ehhh? Didn't Sharon told you? We are here to watch the concert of one of the best singers.'

'I don't care about that – what the hell are we doing watching this?'

'Hmmmm… Bob sponsored this and well… I wanted you to watch and I wanted to hear your opinion.'

'Opinion of what dammit?'

'Tah tah. Patience Tomodachi no Otouto. Patience is a virtue. Just watch and you'll see.'

Shori can only grits his teeth. No matter when and where – Murata Ken can always try the patience of a saint.

.

.

.

The Hall was dark…

Then a single sweet glow of light forms – the people applauses and shouted.

'Scarlet!'

.

.

.

Then a sweet melodic piano keys were heard…

.

.

.

A voice so sweet, so mesmerizing... it put all the people in trance.

.

.

.

 ** _'Achingly, I waited alone in a corner of the room_**

 ** _I remembered the color of your skin_**

 ** _(like) snow, falling from a violet sky, that_**

 ** _suddenly disappears when embraced... Despair_**

 ** _._**

The light then emerges… quietly until the hands of the singer can be seen.

.

 ** _The day we first met is so close yet so far_**

 ** _The person I was searching is innocently laughing_**

 ** _I, dazzled (by you), without being able to see the answer,_**

 ** _lose yesterday, today, and tomorrow_**

 ** _._**

Slowly… like a touch of a feather… the singer's face was shown.

.

.

.

Shori sucks his breathe.

'M-Murata!'

 ** _._**

 ** _That insanity, that violence_**

 ** _That scar that I kiss_**

 ** _Or that seemingly broken memory_**

 ** _Or that pain to the point of sleeplessness_**

 ** _Are they things that someone can take away from me?_**

 ** _._**

'Yes… I know.'

Murata gazed at the singer…

Whose sakura petal lips sings with sadness and love in his voice…

Whose sun kissed blonde hair sway with the movement of his hands as it lovingly plays the keyboard of the Grand Piano.

Eyes were closed… but he knows the colors.

A familiar… Emerald Green Eyes…

 ** _._**

 ** _Stay by my side, don't go! Gaze only at me_**

 ** _My heart burns with the love I have for you_**

 ** _By embracing one another, we won't be separated._**

 ** _Nobody can break us apart._**

 ** _Even if I defy any god,_**

 ** _even if I lose my life_**

 ** _just as long as I have only you._**

 ** _._**

 ** _If I could pull out this heart of mine,_**

 ** _I would want to show you this love right now_**

 ** _If the night of animalistic love-making could continue,_**

 ** _the fleeting dreams would disappear._**

 ** _._**

 ** _That pain, that oppression_**

 ** _That eternal prayer_**

 ** _Or that numbed sigh_**

 ** _Or that momentary tranquility_**

 ** _Are they things that someone can take away from me?_**

 ** _._**

'W-what is going on Murata?'

'A secret.'

'When are you going to say it? When are you going to say it to me? Or to Yuuri! Specially to Yuu-chan!'

Murata let out a tired sigh.

'The right time.'

'Damn you! Fifteen years! You've kept it for fifteen freaking years!'

 ** _._**

 ** _If you would be here for me, I won't make you cry again_**

 ** _I love you! This is my pledge to you_**

 ** _Connected, entangled cold fingertips_**

 ** _Even if I defy any god,_**

 ** _even with this sin,_**

 ** _just as long as I have only you…'_**

 ** _._**

The people on the hall erupted on applause.

 **Scarlet.**

Just the name Scarlet.

The mysterious singer that hits the English Music Industry. People around the world have heard his music, and all has been touched by it.

His solemn angelic voice shook the world. It was both 'haunting and lonely' and it's as if he is telling the story of his lost love…

The music industry then was forever in chase of the elusive singer who was only known as SCARLET.

No background information was supplied, only that the Angel Scarlet is only 15 years old. And his nationality is still questionable.

Many have said that he was German, a British, A half Japanese half American, a Spanish… but no one can ever say, for he has incredible accent. If he speaks German, then his accent is German. If its British - he has the same accent as the Queen itself.

He can speak numerous languages that it gave the reporters a hard time to distinguished his heritage.

Another press, a more underground and emo-type of news speculated that he is a Vampire or that Gothic Type Prince in England.

For he has the face of an Angel.

His beautiful Blonde hair was compared to the sun's brilliant shine.

His eyes - said to be as green as Emerald has that sensuous and isolated look…

The paparazzi and the press have wanted to interview him, but all request were denied.

He only gives his music to the world. But not his personal life.

His music is amazing.

It was composed solely by him.

No one knows how can a mere 15 years old boy can have manage to create an astounding deep and heart wrecking pieces… but the words in them are so beautiful… that even the adults and senior citizen cant help but cry whenever those words were sing by him.

The music 'Double Black' made it to the No. 1 chart. and it stayed on the top of the chart for five weeks. The song also topped the charts in Ireland, New Zealand, Australia, Brazil, Italy, France, Switzerland and has become Scarlet's second number one in the United States.

With that achievement Scarlet became the first male solo singer in the history of the Billboard Hot 100 to have two number ones from the same album.

His music 'Double Black' became the first single of the decade to sell a million units in the United Kingdom and it was certified Platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI), as well as being certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States.

The song has received universal critical acclaim from a wide variety of publications upon release, and has been viewed as a highlight of Scarlet's 15 ~ Album.

In a track-by-track review for 15, Joanne Dorken of MTV UK noted the track's placement at the end of the album saying, 'It maybe a cliché, but Scarlet has saved the best until last with this heartfelt and enchanting piano ballad. ... It's sad but beautiful and displays Scarlet at his best – marking the perfect end to what has been in our eyes, a faultless album.'

Will Dean of The Guardian claimed the song was the album's 'highlight', characterizing it as 'gorgeous'.

Tom Breihan of Pitchfork Media selected 'Double Black' as a song of the day, claiming it served as a reaffirmation of popular music: 'Sometimes, pop music can still break your heart.'

Writing for BBC Online, Ian Wade noted that the 'Double Black', just voice and piano, is an actual thing of beauty, placing the listener in one of those moments where you feel you're in the presence of a future standard.

'Double Black' has become an international number one hit. It has achieved commercial success by topping the charts in Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and the United States, as well as reaching the top ten in many other countries.

.

'Thank you all so much for being here with me today.'

Applause of the people from the hall are non-stop.

Scarlet let a smile that take their breathes away. Even the men cant help but be mesmerized by that smile.

'Forgive me for being always quiet. I heard that people are asking around and creating so many things about me. All I ever wanted was to share you my music and the words inside of my heart… I know it is funny how come someone like me were able to write this songs… hmmm… let's just say, maybe my past life have something to do with it…'

People cheered and they were all shouting:

'We love you!'

'Its okay! We believe in you!'

'Scarlet!'

'Thank you maybe a small word to give you what I feel, but I truly appreciate each one of you here – listening to me sing and mumbles…' Scarlet let out a sexy chuckles that made the men and women squirm in delight.

Scarlet has the face of an angel but the voice of one sexy demon.

'My next song would be about… something that's always in my dream… of someone calling me… telling me to wake up… I tell you – its quite pissing me off. I don't like being awaken early in the morning,' the people at the hall chuckles and cheers.

'So I was surprised that this song was made into number one. Also I cant explain why the title of the song… I just think that this is what the best title for the song. I'm sorry. I may not be making any sense, so let me just sing it to you…'

.

.

.

The light once again die down… darkness engulfs them and then the hall was illuminated by stars and the galaxies…

The people cheered and they raised their hands.

.

 **'...THE END OF OUR FORTUNE**

 **.**

 **I heard your whisper.**

 **no-one else can hear it.**

 **The pieces of moonlight fluttering down...**

 **are waking the infinite sleep.**

 **.**

 **OH, TELL ME WHY tell me...**

 **one more time, the destiny of...**

 **an impossible dream.**

 **...THE END OR THE BEGINNING**

 **.**

 **could heal with the smile**

 **can't shed tears anymore**

 **only the hurtful words**

 **without hands to protect you**

 **.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHY this world...**

 **is almost broken**

 **I met your love**

 **(TELL ME WHY) The bonds of time...**

 **are still spinning.**

 **Even good-bye...**

 **is over now.**

 **...THE END OF OUR FORTUNE**

 **.**

 **I'm holding tight.**

 **...THE END OF OUR FORTUNE**

 **.**

 **I heard your whisper.**

 **no-one else can hear it.**

 **the whisper is calling me.**

 **the memory of heartbeats awakens...'**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **The Bentley London**

.

.

.

The Bentley London is a luxury AA 5-star hotel in London, England. It is located at 27-33 Harrington Gardens in south Kensington, lying between Cromwell Road to the north and Brompton Road to the south in close proximity to some of London's major museums including the Natural History Museum, Victoria and Albert Museum and other sites of note such as the Royal Albert Hall, Sloane Square and the Royal Court Theatre, and the boutiques of Knightsbridge such as Harrods and Harvey Nichols.

The Bentley London Waldorf Astoria Collection is built from six hundred tonnes of marble imported from Turkey, Italy and northern Africa as well as intricate mosaic designs throughout the property. It was constructed behind the facade of three adjacent Georgian townhouses. The hotel has furnishings to accompany the marble structuring and crystal chandeliers.

The average room is 30 to 35 square metres in size and feature silk covered walls. The bathrooms are classically decorated in marble and have jacuzzi baths.

It was one of the most classic and finest hotel in London.

But Shibuya Shori wouldn't care about it.

Pacing back and forth now inside the suite, looking angrily at Murata Ken who was sitting at the bar and sipping an old aged wine as if it was the most natural thing to do.

'Stop pacing Shori. Bob will be here anytime.'

'Don't dare tell me that! I am out of my wits here! I do not know what to think! How come t-that Scarlet was no where inside his dress room?'

'Because when he had the finale encore – and went out – he did went out. There was a Jaguar waiting for him to pick him up.'

'But I need to talk to him!'

'You need first to talk to Bob.

'Why the hell I should talk to him! I need to talk to – to that guy!'

The door clicks and then Sharon walks in with that stiff guard look on her face.

She was surprised to see Shibuya Shori but it didn't show in her face.

'What is he doing here Your Eminence?'

Murata shrugs his shoulder as answer.

Sharon sighs and grits an angry retort.

It is hard dealing with the Daikenja.

'Bob!'

'Shori. I heard from His Eminence you're here. Please let us sit down. Sharon lock the door.'

'What is the meaning of this Bob?'

'Please sit down before you lose your bearing. Patience is a-'

'I know! I know! It's a virtue that apparently I don't have so spit it out.'

'Calm down.' Bob speaks with authority this time.

Shori let out a tired sigh and went to the centre table and sits.

Sharon serves them wine.

Shori looks at Bob.

Bob is an Earth born demon who is the Maou of Earth. He is a businessman who owns several prosperous companies and is even called 'the Maou in the business world'.

He met Yuuri and him when they were children and saved them from some bullies. From then on he wishes to protect Yuuri and gain the same power, thus him becoming Bob's apprentice.

Bob was said to be the descendant of Christel Wincott (and that all Earth demons are related to him). Christel Wincott brought 'The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea' from Shin Makoku to Earth. Bob was the keeper of the box, before he entrusted it to Yuuri, who took it back with him to Shin Makoku.

He had known Bob for several years but still the Maou of Earth had hidden him so many things.

'What are we waiting for? Tell me what's going on here Bob. I need to know who Scarlet is and what is your connection? Why am I here? If you have no connection to Scarlet, Murata wouldn't let me be here.'

Sharon and Murata smirks. It looks like Shori was able to grasp the idea easily.

'First, let the Daikenja speaks.'

But before Murata Ken was able to open his mouth the door bangs open.

All eyes were turned into the intruder.

Sharon rolled her eyes.

There can never be a close door to a very spoilt Prince.

'What is the meaning of this? Why am I in the Peridot Restaurant with that annoying Dr. Jose who keeps in bugging me about Akihabara stuff?'

Shori's jaw dropped.

Not just the face – but also that haughty prideful arrogant persona!

Everything speaks of…

'Wolfram?'

Scarlet raised his perfect eyebrow and looks at the stranger who is gawking at him. He rolled his eyes, why cant this people just stare at him normally, he looks so ordinary for crying out loud. If this guy calls him Angel like the others he would surely kick his arse!

'How did you know that name?'

'E-Eh?'

'Hump! Is it you papa?'

'P-Papa?' Shori looks at Bob.

Bob grins and stands beside Scarlet.

'Wolfram, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. You haven't met him for you always stay here in London. He is the man I've been telling you about – my successor in this business.'

'This weak looking guy?'

Shori's eyes twitch and an angry vein pops out.

Definitely the Demon Prince!

'His name is Shibuya Shori. Shori, this is my son. Wolfram. He is fifteen years of age and currently staying here in one of my residents in London. He is the young boy behind the name Scarlet.'

Shori stands and nods at Wolfram.

The same name.

The same face.

But…

He doesn't remember me.

'Papa! What the heck is going on? Why am I being babysit by Dr. Jose? Sheesh! Of all people! He keeps on talking about his anime stuff! Its killing me already!'

'What's wrong with it? You like anime and you have various collection of manga and toys right? I thought Dr. Jose would be a delight for you as a company?'

'Well yes! But not about those Lolicon! Argh! He is such a pervert like Uncle Ken!' Wolfram then glares at Murata who almost spilled his drink much to Sharon's delight.

'Nee Wolfram… you know that hurts me.'

'Hump! Like I care! You two are such pervs! Always lolicon here and there!'

Bob chuckles, which astonished Shori. Shori looks at the Demon Businessman and yes, its rare and he thinks this is the very first time he saw Bob gave a smile and a chuckle full of adoration.

'Anyway, why don't you go down first, we wont be here for long. We will join you in there for about 30minutes.'

'Promise Papa?'

'I promise son.'

'Okay! Aunt Sharon! Better make that 30minutes – if they aren't down there by then – I will tear this whole place down!'

And with that like a whirlpool of wind – the Demon Prince vanished and bangs the door close.

Murata chuckles, 'One of the reason that we don't reveal his personality to the press. You did a great job Sharon for withholding interviews.'

'Well, if I don't my dear Wolfram would spit fire on them. He doesn't like his privacy to be out in the open.'

Sharon smirks and pours another glass of wine to the men.

Shori was in awed and Murata arranges his glasses and let out a cough.

'Shibuya Shori, what I am about to tell you is a secret. A top secret for fifteen years. I have no intention of revealing it – but I think the time has come. The hidden memories are resurfacing faster than we have expected.'

'Get to the point dammit!'

'Then listen… what I am about to reveal to you, would be in your own discretion if you would say this to Shibuya – your little brother. I will let you decide if it's the right time to reveal everything to him.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Shin Makoku ~ Blood Pledge Castle**

.

.

.

'O-Oi! Shori! What are you doing here? What's with that stuff?' Yuuri asked his brother who just barged in the Throne Room where everyone was currently present.

They were here to discuss his marriage proposals for the nth time. Yuuri doesn't like it – much to the displeasure of many. They have been asking him for the pass thirty years to choose a wife already.

He needs to settle down and pass on the reign or to have an heir. Because Shinou Heika can't anymore appoint a Maou – it would be Yuuri's job or his descendants to do it.

But he had been refusing all proposals that come his way.

He doesn't like to entertain marriage.

For him, his still young and very much still in love.

.

.

.

With someone who he knew will never come back to him.

.

.

.

'Just shut up Yuu-chan and just stay there! Murata help me with this!'

Yuuri was surprised to see Murata. For the pass thirty years his friend has been going back and forth to Earth and Shin Makoku and it's a rare occurrence for him to be here at Blood Pledge.

'Shori Heika, what are those?'

Even Gunter and the others are surprised at the sudden appearance of the Maou of Earth.

Shori didn't answer and just arrange whatever those equipments he brought.

Yuuri roam his eyes.

The Ten Nobles and some of the Aristocrats are here, with their proposals for him to choose his bride. He grimaced and looks at Conrart whose eyes are ever indulging and ever forgiving.

.

.

.

Bride.

He looks at Gwendal who keeps his eyes away from him.

Gwendal never had forgiven him for the past.

.

.

.

Lady Cheri gave him a half smile.

.

.

.

Even Lady Cheri who loves him like a son, who felt guilt for the foolishness of the past can only smile at him little.

.

.

.

They all blame him…

It was his fault after all…

He believes in a girl who he thought was someone who can fulfil his dreams, only to have been betrayed and in the process his true love was lost to him…

Wolfram von Bielefeld had sacrificed his life to save him from the poisonous Houseki filled dagger.

Wolfram was killed – stabbed several times when they all thought that Wolfram was him – Shibuya Yuuri.

The terrible pain still lingers.

He and Wolfram have a very faint connection - maybe because there was a time when the Maou inside of him gave Wolfram a spirit of his... A little bit of grace or spirit was with Wolfram...

And when the first stab of dagger pierce through Wolfram - he cried at the pain.

He felt it. Everyone around him was surprised when he collapsed and shouted at the pain...

.

.

.

No one knows that out there - Wolfram was suffering alone... Being stabbed multiple times - enduring the pain... and dying...

.

.

.

The past was still a blur to him.

He doesn't want to remember.

He doesn't want to think.

He doesn't want to feel.

.

.

.

If he did… the Earth will tremble once again.

The wind will howl angrily.

The thunder will let out an angry shout.

The lighting will spears its angry volts at the land…

.

.

.

'Shori, what the heck is that?'

Yuuri's thoughts was stopped when he sees a gigantic projector, Shori connects his laptop into the projector cables and inputs and outputs.

'Listen here Yuu-chan! This is the only way I can show you the truth. What this Daikenja have hidden from you! For fifteen years!'

Yuuri's heart made a sharp thump.

Fifteen years.

Fifteen years on Earth... Thirty years on Shin Makoku...

That is the most scariest words.

.

.

.

'I don't understand-'

'Then just shut up and look! Dakaskos, pull the curtains – cover the room into darkness now!'

Even the Ten Nobles and the Royal Household were all shocked at the vehemence of Shori's voice. Dakaskos and the other soldiers let down the curtains and the whole Throne Room was covered in darkness.

.

.

.

And then they all watched as the projector let out a sound.

.

.

.

A piano piece.

A piano piece that tickles their hearts... that touches their memories...

Its as if that piece of sound grabs their innermost feelings... of the forgotten past...

.

.

.

and then a voice.

Yuuri grips his seat.

A voice so achingly familiar.

He dream of hearing it for so many years…

.

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Do you hear my sad monologue?_**

 ** _These words that blame you_**

 ** _The name that becomes pain when I call it_**

 ** _You, you, you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _If you are smiling at thoughts of me sometimes_**

 ** _I won't have any more lingering attachments_**

 ** _So don't forget me, me, me_**

 ** _Please remember me, me, me_**

 ** _._**

'What the . . . ?'

Whispers and shock faces are everywhere.

 ** _._**

 ** _Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot?_**

 ** _I have never forgotten you for a single moment, I love you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Is it so? Are you really completely fine?_**

 ** _You, you, you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _You left me without even a common promise_**

 ** _But that person still remains in me_**

 ** _Don't forget me, me, me_**

 ** _Please remember me, me, me_**

 ** _._**

Gasped and heart thumping with anticipation.

 ** _._**

 ** _Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot?_**

 ** _I have never forgotten you for a single moment_**

 ** _._**

The people then look at Yuuri.

 ** _._**

 ** _I'm not asking to do a love that has already passed_**

 ** _I just wish you would remember my love_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't forget me, me, me_**

 ** _Love me, me, me_**

 ** _Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot?_**

 ** _I have never forgotten you for a single moment, I love you, I love you_**

 ** _._**

Yuuri slowly descends the stairs…

Slowly raises his hand to the projector... and with a hand of a lover touches the face of the man singing in the projection.

.

.

.

'Wolfram' he whispered.

 ** _._**

 ** _Farewell only comes once but why does longing come a lot?_**

 ** _I have never forgotten you for a single moment, I love you, I love you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

'What is going on?' Yuuri's voice is the only thing can be heard amidst the sobbing of the female in the Throne Room.

'That is the secret of the Daikenja! Let him explain it to you all!'

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How are you, my love?**

 **.**

 **Tears are forming as I look at the sky again**

 **Just by looking, the memories flow**

 **A day without you is so painful, the longing rises**

 **.**

 **Love is crying and being scattered in the wind**

 **It becomes the cloud and follows that path**

 **I look at you from far away, you who asked not to be forgotten**

 **.**

 **My tears, my sad memories, my love whom I miss**

 **I always draw you out from under the same sky**

 **Yes, I live in pain like this**

 **.**

 **A day passes but sadness comes again**

 **It's so hard that I could die, my love**

 **.**

 **My tears, my sad memories, my love whom I miss**

 **I always draw you out from under the same sky**

 **Yes, I live in pain like this**

 **.**

 **Because you're not here, I feel like crying**

 **Though it hurts, though it's sad, I think of you**

 **How are you, my love? My love, whom I miss**

 **.**

 **I always draw you out from under the same sky**

 **Yes, I live in pain like this**

 **Again today, I live in pain**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rosenstolz**

 **The Pride of the Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

The corridors are full of boys.

Well it is a boy's school after all.

Sweat from the boys after a morning practice from sports the school are famous for: Tennis, Fencing, Soccer, Kyūjutsu, Kyudo, Judo, Taekwando, Jujutsu, Kenjutsu, Nitōjutsu and Basketball. A blend of the old and new sports.

Boys are everywhere, scattered – laughing, enjoying the warm-up of the morning. Enjoying the sun's sunshine.

This is what they call a youth's finest.

Fresh and all.

'His here! Look look!'

'Heavenly!'

'I can die right now!'

'It's the Roses!'

'The two of them are here!'

At the far corner of the corridor, a bunch of muscular boys whispers and looks at each other.

'I can do it…' whispered the tall and muscular teenager at his companion. 'Just watch me.'

An arrogant smirk.

A typical boy triumphant glee.

He was tall, he is muscular and many girls and girly boys admire him. He is after all the Vice Captain of the Football club. He walks confidently towards his target.

And the target right now is the most sought after 'Prince Rose' of the elite school.

He moves toward his target and with a slight touch from the shoulder, 'Oooppss! Sorry I didn't see you there Bielefeld-Kun… I hope I didn't hurt you,' the boy then offer his most dashing smile and touches the boy called Bielefeld on the shoulder.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, the young man who the vice-captain bump looks at him icily and in a very cold voice:

'Fucking asshole! Don't look so damn happy while bumping into someone!' and with that Wolfram slaps the hands on his shoulder, 'Don't you dare go touching me with your fucker of a dirty hands you goddamn douchebag!'

Wolfram then hump and shows the other boy his dirty finger.

'Let's go Lui!'

The Vice-Captain was left there – on the floor speechless – his mouth hanging open… and nope, not only him – but the rest of the crowd was left there with their mouths in the open.

And once again the crowd makes way as the two pushes through.

Lui shrugs his shoulder and walks beside his friend, 'You are as vulgar as ever. Saying 'Fucking Asshole' with that pretty face of yours…' Lui didn't look back. He knows that they have left a mess and shocking faces out there.

'I freaking don't want to be told that by you – Mad Dog,' Wolfram said and walks while gritting his teeth. Angry veins popping in his head, glaring at the boys who looks at him with heart shape eyes.

'That asshole bumped on me on purpose! Just so he could touch my shoulder! Fucking disgusting homos!' Wolfram said with vehemence and crack on his face.

Lui smirks and pats his head, 'Ahhh~ being beautiful is a sin and has its downfall.'

Wolfram grits his teeth while walking towards the classroom, 'Fuck them all! They just want to use me as a substitute for women! Why don't they put their fucking dicks on a bottle and die!'

Lui shook his head and open the classroom door.

No matter where and when – Wolfram's mouth can be so shocking and vulgar. And will render anyone speechless.

A deviant Prince.

Wolfram glances at Lui, 'How about you? Those freaking girly boys still offering their bodies? Disgusting!'

Lui smiles at him and the occupants of the class all but awe at the sight of two beautiful Princes walking inside their classroom, 'I don't have any problem with them. As long as they want me to top them. And besides, I'm well behaved now. I have Haru-chan. If he found out I was a playboy before – I sure will get myself killed.'

Wolfram smirks and hands him his notes and pulls out his chair, 'Well yeah. Harumi-san can look so damn innocent but he sure has a power punch.'

The door suddenly burst open and the boys gasped once more, for two handsome boys enters the room.

Two more Princes to enter their sight of vision.

The one with an angry vein and can scare the hell out of anyone has flowing pale blonde hair and exquisite sky blue eyes.

While the other tagging along and giving them all smiles have a wonderful chocolate brown hair and light green eyes.

'Wolf! Dammit! What the hell happened yesterday?!' The Prince with the angry veins strode forward and slaps pieces of paper on Wolfram's table. The later just pouts his lips.

The occupants are dumbstruck.

They are talking not in English – for they could understand a little bit of English but German.

German is not yet a foreign subject they are familiar with. The school offers only three languages so far and that is: English, French and Italian.

Lui looks at Wolfram, 'Did you kill someone yesterday?'

Wolfram looks at Lui and shrugs his shoulder, 'No… not that I heard of…' though he knows what irks Orpheus.

'I am not talking about that! I am talking about your academics!' Orphe or Orpheus then taps his finger on the papers.

The other guy with chocolate brown hair and light green eyes smiles at them, 'Well, as you know… Orphe is the head of the student council and he got to see your failing mark Wolf… once again.'

Wolfram folded his hands on his chest and let out a hump, 'So what! I don't like Calculus – I failed it – sue me!'

Orpheus let out a tired sigh and rubs his nose, 'Wolfram. This is serious. You better put an effort or I wont be able to give you days off. Remember you wanted me to apply for you a school leave for your upcoming concert?'

Wolfram pouts and mumble, 'But you wont teach me Math.'

'But of course! You need to learn on your own!'

'Cheapsake.'

Lui and Ed smirks at each other. Give Orpheus ten million and he wouldn't even budge. He takes the Presidency of the Student Council so seriously. And tends to be strict, in order to learn, one must learn from himself.

'Calculus, Algebra, Topology, Statistics… you fail everything with numbers. Wolf, I want you to do something about your failing grades. This is serious. I don't like you taking the evening class.'

'Are you by any chance worried about me?' Wolfram asked with a little smile on his face – making the onlookers ogle at him.

'No. Seriously I'm worried about the other students. Their life needs to be taken care of… you in the same classroom as them with not make them concentrate on their remedial classes.'

'What?! How can you say that!' and then Wolfram starts arguing.

.

.

.

Thus the start of the 'Morning display of the Prince of the Roses…'

.

.

.

 **Welcome to Asano High School.**

Asano Junior & Senior High School referred to as 'Asano', is a prestigious elite private boys' school located in Yokohama, the capital of Kanagawa in Japan. The school is known for its motto:

 _'To bring up people who could be the conscience of the state'._

The school is known for its foreign relationships and its visions and missions such as:

 _They welcome and accept children of Japanese employed abroad, and help them adapt themselves to the change and expand their personalities._

Asano High also acknowledges that their ordinary domestic students _'acquire broader sights and better international sense from mixing with these former foreign residents at classes'._

Both the junior high school and the senior high have three grades each.

Junior High School division focuses on each of the students growth and capability – thus they have all kinds of club activity that would enhance each students areas of forte.

The senior high school offers a science course for those who seek to pursue a career in the natural sciences such as a medical career or an engineering career, and a liberal arts course for those who want to study humanities and social sciences in a higher educational institutes, such as economics, law, or literature.

And then there's the Music & Arts course for those talented students who seek to pursue their passion in musical and artistic ideals. Asano High's Music and Arts are well known throughout Japan for it focuses on different areas of the Japanese Tradition and Modern Music and Arts.

In music, the school offers a wide range of categories.

One can pursue singing and talents and the other in terms of professional solo instrumentalists and theatre performance. The school takes part in different traditional Japanese Theatre Arts like: Kabuki, Noh and Rōkyoku.

In terms of Arts, students can have as much of free themes as their perspective. Students can choose whether they like to further their goal in visual arts, manga creation, painting, sculpture and of the Japanese Art: Architecture, Painting, Scuplture, Woodblock prints and Bunjinga and Asano also offers these aspects in their school education:

 _Japanese aesthetics_ , which tend to mean not this modern study, but a set of ancient ideals that include _wabi_ (transient and stark beauty), _sabi_ (the beauty of natural patina and aging), and _yūgen_ (profound grace and subtlety).

These ideals, and others, underpin much of Japanese cultural and aesthetic norms on what is considered tasteful or beautiful. Thus, while seen as a philosophy in Western societies, the concept of aesthetics in Japan is seen as an integral part of daily life. Japanese aesthetics now encompass a variety of ideals; some of these are traditional while others are modern and sometimes influenced from other cultures.

Wabi and sabi refers to a _mindful approach to everyday life_.

Over time their meanings overlapped and converged until they are unified into _Wabi-sabi_ , the aesthetic defined as the beauty of things ' _imperfect, impermanent, and incomplete'._

Things in bud, or things in decay, as it were, are more evocative of wabi-sabi than things in full bloom because they suggest the transience of things. As things come and go, they show signs of their coming or going and these signs are considered to be beautiful. In this, beauty is an altered state of consciousness and can be seen in the mundane and simple.

The signatures of nature can be so subtle that it takes a quiet mind and a cultivated eye to discern them. In Zen philosophy there are seven aesthetic principles for achieving Wabi-Sabi.

 _Fukinsei: asymmetry, irregularity;_

 _Kanso: simplicity;_

 _Koko: basic, weathered;_

 _Shizen: without pretense, natural;_

 _Yugen: subtly profound grace, not obvious;_

 _Datsuzoku: unbounded by convention, free;_

 _Seijaku: tranquility._

 _Miyabi,_ is one of the oldest of the traditional Japanese aesthetic ideals, though perhaps not as prevalent as Iki or Wabi-sabi. In modern Japanese, the word is usually translated as _'elegance,' 'refinement,' or 'courtliness' and sometimes refers to a 'heart-breaker'._

 _Shibui_ (adjective), _shibumi_ (noun), or _shibusa_ (noun) are Japanese words which refer to a particular aesthetic or beauty of simple, subtle, and unobtrusive beauty. Originating in the Muromachi period (1336–1392) as shibushi, the term originally referred to a sour or astringent taste, such as that of an unripe persimmon. Shibui maintains that literal meaning still, and remains the antonym of amai, meaning _'sweet'_.

 _Iki_ is a traditional aesthetic ideal in Japan. Iki is an expression of simplicity, sophistication, spontaneity, and originality. It is ephemeral, straightforward, measured, and un-self-conscious. Iki is not overly refined, pretentious, complicated. Iki may signify a personal trait, or artificial phenomena exhibiting human will or consciousness. Iki is not used to describe natural phenomena, but may be expressed in human appreciation of natural beauty, or in the nature of human beings.

 _Jo-ha-kyū,_ is a concept of modulation and movement applied in a wide variety of traditional Japanese arts. Roughly translated to _'beginning, break, rapid'_ , it infers a tempo that begins slowly, accelerates, and then ends swiftly.

 _Yūgen_ is an important concept in traditional Japanese aesthetics. The exact translation of the word depends on the context. In the Chinese philosophical texts the term was taken from, yūgen _meant 'dim', 'deep' or 'mysterious'._ In the criticism of Japanese waka poetry, it was used to describe the subtle profundity of things that are only vaguely suggested by the poems, and was also the name of a style of poetry (one of the ten orthodox styles delineated by Fujiwara no Teika in his treatises).

 _Geidō_ refers to the various traditional Japanese arts disciplines: _Noh_ (theater), _kadō_ (Japanese flower arrangement), _shodō_ (Japanese calligraphy), _Sadō_ (Japanese tea ceremony), and _yakimono_ (Japanese pottery). All of these disciplines carry an ethical and aesthetic connotation and teach an appreciation of the process of creation.

 _Ensō_ is a Japanese word meaning _'circle'_. It symbolizes the Absolute, enlightenment, strength, elegance, the Universe, and the void; it also may be taken to symbolize the Japanese aesthetic itself. Zen Buddhist calligraphists may _'believe that the character of the artist is fully exposed in how she or he draws an ensō. Only a person who is mentally and spiritually complete can draw a true ensō. Some artists will practice drawing an ensō daily, as a kind of spiritual exercise.'_

And Asano also offers two of the most prestigious Art in Japan: _Ikebana and Tea Ceremony._

The Japanese tea ceremony, also called the _Way of Tea_ , is a Japanese cultural activity involving the ceremonial preparation and presentation of matcha, powdered green tea. In Japanese, it is called chanoyu or chadō, sadō. The manner in which it is performed, or the art of its performance, is called otemae. Zen Buddhism was a primary influence in the development of the tea ceremony.

Ikebana or _Living Flowers_ is the Japanese art of flower arrangement, also known as kadō, the 'way of flowers'.

More than simply putting flowers in a container, ikebana is a disciplined art form in which nature and humanity are brought together. Contrary to the idea of floral arrangement as a collection of particolored or multicolored arrangement of blooms, ikebana often emphasizes other areas of the plant, such as its stems and leaves, and draws emphasis toward shape, line, form.

Though ikebana is a creative expression, it has certain rules governing its form. The artist's intention behind each arrangement is shown through a piece's color combinations, natural shapes, graceful lines, and the usually implied meaning of the arrangement.

Another aspect present in ikebana is its employment of minimalism. That is, an arrangement may consist of only a minimal number of blooms interspersed among stalks and leaves.

The structure of a Japanese flower arrangement is based on a scalene triangle delineated by three main points, usually twigs, considered in some schools to symbolize heaven, earth, and man and in others sun, moon, and earth. The container is a key element of the composition, and various styles of pottery may be used in their construction.

The students then from a very young age will learn his part in the society and he will not be left alone. Asano High offers so much varieties and for so many talents.

It also offers students to pursue their goal in terms of sports in the traditional and modern era.

Asano is the only school in Japan in which it helps students to cultivate the traditional aspects of sports.

From the traditional sports or cultural heritage of the Japanese.

 _Kyūjutsu or The art of Archery_ , is the traditional Japanese martial art of wielding a bow (yumi) as practiced by the samurai class of feudal Japan. Although the samurai are perhaps best known for their swordsmanship with a katana (kenjutsu), kyūjutsu was actually considered a more vital skill for a significant portion of Japanese history.

 _Kyūdō or way of the bow_ , s a modern Japanese martial art (gendai budō); kyudo practitioners are referred to as kyudoka. Kyudo is based on kyūjutsu (art of archery), which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan.

 _Judo or most known as the 'gentle way'_ is a modern martial art, combat sport and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the object is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue one's opponent with a grappling maneuver, or force an opponent to submit by joint locking or by executing a strangle hold or choke.

 _Taekwondo_ is a Korean martial art and the national sport of South Korea. In Korean, tae means _'to strike or break with foot'_ ; kwon means 'to strike or break with fist'; and do means 'way', 'method', or 'path'. Thus, taekwondo may be loosely translated as ' _the way of the hand and the foot.'_ It combines combat techniques, self-defense, sport, exercise, and in some cases meditation and philosophy.

 _Jujutsu_ is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. 'Jū' can be translated to mean 'gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding.' 'Jutsu' can be translated to mean 'art' or 'technique' and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force.

 _Kenjutsu meaning 'the method, or technique, of the sword.'_ This is opposed to kendo, which means the way of the sword.

 _Nitōjutsu_ A distinguishing feature of many kenjutsu syllabi is the use of a paired katana or daitō and wakizashi or shōtō commonly referred to as nitōjutsu (two sword methods). Styles that teach it are called nitōryū (two sword school); contrast ittō-ryū (one sword school).

And for the students who aims a more modern sports, Asano offers the following:

Tennis is a sport usually played between two players (singles) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Asano joins every year the Inter High Tournament from all over Japan. Asano has a variety of tennis players who are well-known in the Japanese School sports. The famous Buchou – or Captain Tezuka leads the Tennis players to their 2nd consecutive National championship.

Fencing, which is also known as olympic fencing to distinguish it from historical fencing, is a family of combat sports using bladed weapons. It is usually practised with the help of a sword or mini-blade. The elite or the upper classmen are enrolled and enjoys Fencing as their passing time.

Soccer or Association football, more commonly known as football or soccer, is a sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. Asano had won the previous year in the lead of the famous Izumi Takuto as the Captain. They have never take soccer seriously - but Izumi-san's passion and power made them all aware of the sports. Izumi-san then was called the _'Captain Tsubasa'_ of Asano.

Basketball is a team sport, the objective being to shoot a ball through a basket horizontally positioned to score points while following a set of rules. The school had joins the Inter High and won a Second Place with the lead of the Captain Akagi. The school does have troublesome students too and the teachers are happy that sports made its way to their troublesome students.

And during summer vacation about thirty students go abroad to attend an intensive English program. Every year the school accepts three to five students from abroad to study at the school. They are exchange students on the Rotary Youth Exchange Program, AFS (American Field Service), or other organizations. They not only learn Japanese but also enjoy Japanese culture, which is in many cases very different from their own.

But the thing that differs Asano High to all Japanese school is its very rare and precious collection.

A collection of good looking – to the point of nearly blinding all students and teachers.

Asano is renowned to be the modern wonder of the worlds for having the rare collections.

Yes, it is an all Boy's School, but one cant help but feel like they've arrived in Heaven and in an Angel's breathe whenever they come here.

The nearby all girl's school and co-ed school will take their time to go to Asano High just to take a glimpse of the four beautiful boys. Pictures are circulating the campuses, the photography club as always is booming their business with the rare 'shots' of the Prince of the Roses.

The Journalism Club have articles circulating not only inside the Asano High but for all campuses located in Yokohama.

Scouts – model scouts and actor scouts can be seen lurking around the school.

Even the boys inside Asano cant help but be mesmerized everyday seeing their beautiful angels.

 _ **The Rosenstolz.**_

 _ **The Pride of the Roses.**_

 **Lord Orpherus Fürst von Marmelade nahe Görz.** Orpherus is nicknamed 'Orphe' by his close friends. The people at Asano calls him _'The Ultimate Spear'_. For his tongue is famous for being sharp and blunt. He can insult you and be done with it. He doesn't care about his looks and the prestige of his lineage or his ancestors who are known Viscount and Viscountess. He has a beautiful mane of pale yellow hair and blue eyes. From a German descent and known as the Heir of their family. He takes the student council president post seriously and will take care of his friends in time of need. Though he is very strict and sharp. And he cant be persuaded - well according to the rumors only Wolfram and Ed can persuade him – especially if the two Prince's will look at him with those eyes. He acts as the 'mother' of the group.

 **Lord Eduard Markgraf von Sekt nahe Braunschweig.** Eduard is nicknamed 'Ed' by most of the people around him. Mild, friendly and level-headed. He always looks out for their day to day well-being. He has a ready smile and greets everyone like friends. He rarely displays anger, but everyone is afraid of him. Ed is known as _'The Ultimate Shield'_ , for he is very protective and acts as the 'father' of the group. Half German and Half British. Two different origins makes up a cool collected young man with chocolate brown hair and pale green eyes. Ed can be seen around animals a lot and tends to be seen either at the biology lab or at the animal veterinary section of the building. Many of the students adore Ed for he is 'reachable' and 'friendly'.

And then there's another beauty to the group. More like a manly beauty. **Lord Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein**. Ludwig is often nicknamed as 'Lui' by the people around him, though most still refer to him as Ludwig because they are afraid of him or revere him. He is known throughout the school and outside the school as 'The Mad Dog'. Lui is strong and thus the nickname MAD DOG. He may be handsome with long raven violet hair and silver eyes but he is feared by most of the upperclassmen. The Mad dog. Pretty and confident in his words and in his fighting skills. One of the _Rosenstolz_ pretty boys but has the scariest fighting skills.

And finally, the most treasured and most sought after mysterious Rose Prince ~ **Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.** Known as the Demon Prince. He has the face of an angel but the mouth of a demon. He hates 'Homo' the most and will be very vulgar about it. He doesn't care who hears him or whatever the articles wrote about him – just as long as they don't link him to anyone. He is famous for being a 'Man-Hater' or to be more précised 'Homo-Hater'.

For the pass sixteen years of his life, he had been called beautiful, pretty and so many have attempt to kidnap him, abducts him, rapes him. Good thing that his father is a very well known business tycoon – Bob von Wincott.

It was rumored that he takes after his mother and that he is from a foreign lineage – after all he has an amazing sun-kissed blinding blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Rumor has it that his mother doesn't want to do anything with him and left him to his father – Bob. And Bob is still very much in love with his 'wife' didn't change their son's surname. Thus the name Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The rumors and gossips are full of Wolfram's mysterious parentage and origins. Many also have assumptions that he is SCARLET – the famous German-British singer that rocks the whole world with his song – but they can never have proof.

SCARLET is as mysterious as his name.

He appears at concert with heavy make-up and always in a Ōji Lolita or Ōji-sama – Prince fashion. He appears always in blouses and shirts, knickerbockers and other styles of short trousers, knee high socks, top hats, and newsboy caps. The colors usually used are black, white, blue and burgundy, though SCARLET tends to have his favorite Royal Blue and Bordeaux Red fashion.

His song touches the heart of millions – ballad, rock, pop or even a simple classic song. Whenever he sings his voices reaches out each one's soul…

Wolfram von Bielefeld and SCARLET.

The similarity between the two ends at the face.

For Wolfram von Bielefeld has the foulest of mouth and can never be sweet. He is vulgar and will use dirty fingers when pissed. He hates to be touched and hates to be courted. They all known he had girlfriends from other schools but it always end up in a heartbreak.

Ed and Lui told them that the girls are delusional regarding Wolfram. They all think of him as someone so beautiful and forgets that he is only human.

Whereas SCARLET is an enigma. A mystique allure to them all. He can be seen as shy, sweet, and emotional. His songs have fire and passion. Turbulent desire… its as if its conveying a message of a lost long memories...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Asano High**

 **Afternoon at Room 1A**

 **.**

Afternoon at Asano High can mean two things only: Lunch and Practice.

Lunch for those students who for the meantime doesn't have any scheduled practice on their particular sports and club activities.

And Asano High does have one of the finest 'school food' on their menu at the cafeteria. The Asano High Cafeteria is well known for its five star hotel like servings, such as: Fresh-picked, seasonal, organic foods. first-rate eats like chilled blueberry soup, BBQ chicken wings, organic sweet potato fries, and garlic green beans.

The first week that the cafeterias offered sushi, the Japanese delicacy sold out. The students savored traditional California rolls, vegetarian rolls, and spicy shrimp.

Spaghetti Somalia — pasta, potatoes, and carrots — and bánh mì — a Vietnamese sandwich on a hard roll stuffed with turkey or ham, carrots, radishes, a sweet vinagery dressing, and freshly chopped cilantro.

And it serves All Classic American Breakfast, two organic eggs with hash browns and your choice of maple-glazed bison sausage, thick-sliced bacon, or a slab of slow-roasted pit ham. Includes toast and a side of fresh fruit.

Vegetable Frittata. A mix of sautéed, fresh seasonal vegetables with 2 whipped organic eggs and shredded mozzarella. Served with a side of toast and fresh seasonal fruit.

All in all, the Asano High Cafeteria are exclusive but for some students who have their bento – the school garden and yard are the best for them to eat – the wide trees of cherry blossoms are everywhere. Asano High has gardens after gardens.

At class 1A, the students wouldn't like to eat at the cafeteria – sure they have money – but it would be a waste of time especially when the Pride of the Roses are here at the classroom eating their bento.

Lui is eating his usual Tuna and Egg sandwich and Oikawa Harumi is there eating with the group – as usual Orphe and Ed isnt at the classroom and is currently at the Student Council Office – wasting their time yet again to the student problems.

Oikawa Harumi is the rumored 'boyfriend' of Lui. Oikawa is ordinary looking, so ordinary that you wouldn't even look at him twice or even thrice or even a fourth look. He has a natural light black hair that looks a little bit brown and a pale light brown eyes. Oikawa is too ordinary and yet here he is – eating his bento with the Rosenstolz as if it is the most ordinary thing to do.

'Bielefeld-Kun, Asashi-Sensei is calling you at the PhyEd room,' said a young boy with trembling hands. He is after all talking to the Demon Prince.

Wolfram raised his head from his bento, his Aunt Sharon who is currently living with him made it sure that he has a bento to eat. For her school cafeteria are great but they don't give love while they cook, so it is her personal resolution that he has a bento to eat everyday.

'HAH?! The hell does he want with me?' Wolfram asked while his mouth is full of frankfurter in a shape of an octopus.

Lui sighs and pulls his face, 'Don't just say 'Hah' with that face. What a waste to a beautiful face.' The other students snickers and smiles. Well, they are used to the Demon Prince though it still shocks them whenever the Prince talks in his usual casual vulgarity.

'Che! Like I want them to call me beautiful!' Wolfram said and stands – wiping his uniform with his hands. Ed smiles while eating his sandwich – Wolfram will always be Wolfram.

'What seems to be your problem this time?' Harumi asked in a small voice curiously. It's a rare circumstance that Asashi-Sensia of the Physical Education calls for Wolfram. Wolfram maybe from the Art Club but he never neglects his Physical Education classes – more Wolfram and Lui are at par if its about sports.

'I don't know. I did good with the Exams and Exam Assessment – crap! Must be that I didn't take the test seriously.'

Harumi gave a small smile that makes his face sweet, Lui then blocks the others to see that smile.

Lui snickers at Wolfram, 'Well good luck.'

Wolfram smirks and before exiting the classroom raises his hand and shows a dirty finger.

Lui and Harumi sighs once again and so are the other students.

Truly – what a waste for a beautiful face.

'The gap between his personality and his looks are so wide… oceans – no make that worlds apart,' Harumi said and the others agrees.

Lui mused and let out a small chuckles that made the others looks at him.

'Hehhhh… that maybe true…. but don't underestimate him. He isn't called a Demon Prince for nothing…'

'Huh?

'He may be beautiful and all… but between me and him… he is the most violent among us.'

Lui smirks and shambles' Harumi's hair.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Asano High**

 **Physical Education Gym, located at the Far South of the School**

 **Near the School Infirmary**

 **.**

Wolfram stares at the people inside the gym.

He leans casually at the door and folded his arms, his vein obviously popping out of his head.

.

.

.

'So what the fuck is this? What the hell are you guys doing here?' Wolfram asked casually in his most icy voice.

The men inside the gym snickers at each other – giving high five and flexing their muscles. The one with the muscular body approaches him slowly, with a devious smirk on his face. He recognizes the man – this is the stupid douchebag who proposed to him a few weeks ago. He usually doesn't remember their faces but this one was persistent and only stops when Orpheus warms them about the school policy.

'Well… sensei was sick and he told us to be his substitute for a while.'

Wolfram leans more backward and tries to nudge the door open when he heard a click from the outside.

 _Fuck – locking the Gym from the outside._

The other guys then slowly approaches him – with a dirty looks on their faces, 'Nee Bielefeld-kun… you are the prettiest boy and the most sough after… we are tired of this boys school life…' this one snickers and licks his lips dirtily.

The one in his right smiles at him, 'We cant you know, keep on jerking off… we need a hot one – a real hole… will you be our partner?'

Wolfram didn't move from his spot and sneers at them with loathing, 'Fuck off. I don't have the equipment to be your substitute. I am not a girl. If you want some hole – go fuck each other.'

The five boys smiles at each other and let out a dirty chuckles.

'Ahhh! Don't worry, don't worry, with you we can get all hard and you have two holes…'

'And besides Bielefeld-kun, we would never get hard with each other – but with you – just you picture can get us all in a major hard-on.'

The man with the same muscular build to his left grins at him, 'Lord Orphe and Lord Ed are pretty too but they have giants behind them and Lui is no good – he is the attacker and we will all die with him.'

The men chuckles and some are beginning to unbuttons their shirts.

'So… Bielefeld-kun … okay nee?'

They slowly approaches him – trapping him inside the gym. There are two well build guys at his either sides and three at his front. Base on their build – they are either from the football or the soccer club.

He hates this.

He bowed his head.

The men snickers – they think that this is their lucky day.

After all what can a little Prince do? He may have a bad mouth but he has a slender body, a tiny waist and a pretty face…

And all of them are well build – all actually doesn't want to share Bielefeld but they need to make a drastic measure or they wouldn't have the Prince to themselves.

Wolfram bows and mumbles, 'This is what I hate about boys schools… everyone is sick… five against one…'

They could hear him and the group let out a snicker, 'Nee Bielefeld-kun … five of us and only you… if you don't want to get hurt…'

Wolfram raise his face. They all grin.

They can see an absolute defeat on that beautiful face of an angel.

'You guys are absolutely correct… five of you and little ol' me…'

This is easy.

The boys then unbuttons their uniform and the three even unzips their pants.

'I'll probably overpowered and raped – gang banged by all of you… it seems there's nothing I can do…'

The men smiles.

So easy…

Wolfram let out the most beautiful smile, 'Sure… lets all play… I'm getting bored.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Asano High**

 **Student Council Office**

 **.**

Orpheus let out a sigh of tiredness and looks at the bunch of papers on his table.

The papers are documents regarding the students activities, school budgets, new rules and regulations, and so many more concerning the students of their school.

Being in an elite school isnt a child's play. Even if they are the Student Council Committee they are still bombarded everyday with request and petitions from the different clubs of the School.

Ed smiles and hands Orpheus a cup of green tea, 'Here drink this.'

Orpheus smiles and drinks the tea but stops when Ed massages his shoulder.

'You need to relax you know,' Ed said in his seductive voice. Orpheus slaps his hands and snorted.

'Touch me again and I'll kill you Ed.'

Ed chuckles and was about to say something when the door opens and enters Lui and Harumi.

Orpheus let out another sigh and in a tight strict voice, 'How many times do I have to tell you not to enter without knocking!'

'Ehhh? Are we bothering you? We didn't stop you in your 'happy time' right?' Lui said and let out a snicker to Ed.

Orpheus veins pops – if he take the bait and argued with Lui he will lose. He is tired and they are not helping.

'What do you want?'

Ed smiles and seats at the student council sofa, 'Did Wolf went here? He was gone too long.'

'Why? Where did he go?' Orpheus asks while looking at the papers.

Harumi seats stiffly and nods at Ed when the later offers him a cup of green tea, 'He – he was called by Asashi-Sensei at the Gym.'

'What?!'

They all look at Orpheus.

'Why?'

'Asashi-Sensei calls the faculty awhile ago saying he had the flu…'

Ed, Harumi and Lui looks at each other and got up.

'What?!'

'How long was he gone?'

'About an hour! Shit! I should have come with him!'

'Its not your fault. Please lets go now! We need to go to the gym.'

'Wait – hold on! Don't panic. Call Wolf's mobile!' Ed said and Orpheus nodded. He reaches for his mobile with trembling fingers.

Orpheus' heart is thumping.

They need to know what happen.

Anything can happen in an hour.

Please.

Please.

He keeps on praying while browsing his mobile's contacts:

 _Daisuke Watanabe_

 _Daisuke Hayashi_

 _Dame Akaba_

 _Deshi Otoya_

 _Dekiva Wataru_

 _Demon Prince_

'There!' Orpheus then click the call button.

RING.

RING.

RING.

RING.

'Dammit Wolf! Answer the phone!'

RING.

RING.

'Hello?'

'Wolfram! Where are you?! What happen?! Who called you? Are you okay? Where are you?!'

'Slow down Orphe. I'm okay…'

'Why are you breathing heavily?'

'Exercise.'

.

.

.

Orpheus pales.

He knows this…

He knows when Wolfram says those words…

No!

No!

No Please!

Not again!

Oh Wolfram!

Ed, Harumi and Lui looks at him.

'Wolfram… are you hurt?'

'I'm okay.'

'… Wolfram what happen?'

'There were five guys Orphe…'

Orpheus' heart almost stops.

Oh! Please! Not again!

Wolfram! Oh Wolfram!

'Tell me Wolf… did you get hurt?'

'… hmmm… a few scratches…'

'Where?'

'I think at my face…'

'WHAT?! Fuck go to the infirmary at once!'

'Its okay Orphe…'

'No! Go there! You need to be treated!'

Orpheus heard a weak chuckles, 'I'm okay really…'

'… Wolfram… did – did… did it hurt you?'

'No. I mean – sure a little… its been awhile.'

.

.

.

'Are they all dead?'

'Hmmm… let's see,' Wolfram at the other side of the phone call looks at the men sprawling with blood all over them.

'I think they are alive. I mean, they are breathing – though shallow. I just broke five ribs, noses, fingers, arms and oh – I aim at their dicks too. It will take a while or maybe they wont have any more children in the future.'

Orpheus pales once more.

Not again!

'Go to the infirmary Wolfram and let the doctor treat your wounds. Left them there. I'll send Lui and Ed there.'

'Why should I go? I mean I only scratch my face-'

'Because your face is the only redeeming thing on your body! Now go!'

'Che!'

Wolfram snaps his mobile off and looks at the bloody pulp at the floor. He smirks and flicks his hair.

'Fucking morons,' he steps on the arm of the man who scratches his face. 'Ughhh'

'Die.'

He said and steps on the broken arms.

When he saw the other one crawling he moves and grips the hair, 'Next time you mess with me – I will kill all of you. Don't dare forget that. I will kill each one of you.'

He said and bangs the head of the person on the floor.

He moves to the Gym door and let out a sigh 'Yah!' and kicks the door opens.

It must be someone the five ugly douchebags threatened to lock the door.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Asano High**

 **Infirmary**

 **.**

Wolfram knocks at the door.

After a few seconds with no answer he walks inside.

It seems there's no doctor.

He went towards the cabinet with bandages and raises his hand to reach the top drawer. Usually the doctor left the bandages here.

 _Damn!_

He whispers, the cabinet is high. He maybe sixteen years old but his height is still five feet and nine inches only. The cabinet is too high.

'Here.'

Wolfram was startled when a hand reaches out and opens the cabinet drawer. He as far as he can remember has always been alert.

Wolfram turns around and was face to face with the most handsome Japanese doctor he had ever seen in his life.

'You're not the sensei…' the only thing he can utter. Usually if this was the other doctor or any doctor he will just nod and get what he needs and not say anything.

The sensei smiles at him and pulls out a chair, 'Here seat. No. I am the new doctor. Aikawa-Sensei applies for a maternity leave. I am her substitute.'

Wolfram nods and seats at the chair.

He observes the doctor.

This is the first time he had seen someone so… so different.

Different in terms that this man – didn't spare him a glance.

Most of the men and women – young and old would look at him with awe. But this one didn't even bother to look at him.

'Where did you get that scratch?' he asked him.

'Oh. Ah… Gym.' Wolfram shook his head and mentally slaps his face.

What the hell is wrong with him?

This isnt the first time he sees a double black.

Japanese are full of them.

But this one looks different from all the Japanese men he knew.

Black Hair… like a Raven's wings

Black Eyes… like the obsidian volcanic rock.

He may be the doctor and in white lab coat but he can see that inside the coat are all black clothes.

'This may sting a little,' the doctor warns him and carefully applies a disinfectant in his wounds.

'Ouch!'

He glares at the doctor who just smiles at him.

His heart skips.

What the hell?!

And in a few minutes, the doctor treats his wounds and put a small bandage on his cheek.

'Are there anything else?'

'No. I'm okay now.'

'Then I hope I wont be seeing you with wounds again. You have a handsome face.'

'Sorry?'

'What? Did I say that wrong?'

'N-No… I mean… thank you.'

Wolfram was stunned.

All his life – everyone keeps on telling him how beautiful, pretty and gorgeous he is – but never once he was called handsome.

For them handsome are for men… for young boys.

And he appreciates it that this doctor calls him handsome.

He let out a smile and went to the door.

'Thanks sensei…?'

'Yuuri. Shibuya Yuuri.'

The doctors smiles at him once again and his heart skips a beat.

He shrug his shoulder, he might have fight so much that his adrenalin is pumping.

'Thanks Shibuya-Sensei.'

'You can always call me Yuuri.'

'That wont be proper Sensei.'

'Hmm.' Shibuya Yuuri nods and shrug his shoulders.

'Here take this with you.' Shibuya Yuuri handed him a small cute band-aid.

Wolfram looks at the band-aid and wanted to ask more - but... But there's soemthing about this sensei that doesnt suit him right. He nods and with that he left the infirmary.

.

.

.

.

.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri whispered and looks at his hand.

The hand that touches Wolfram's cheek…

 **'I found you.'**

He moves towards the window and saw Wolfram walking outside to go to the main building.

He put his hand inside his pocket and pulls out his iPod, he asked Murata to buy him every album that Wolfram have ever created.

.

.

.

 ** _I will forget you._**

 ** _Starting today,_**

 ** _I don't know you._**

 ** _I have never seen you._**

 ** _We never even walked pass each other._**

 ** _I'm okay._**

 ** _I forgot everything._**

 ** _I'm happy with my busy life._**

 ** _I've met a great person too._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Love is always like this._**

 ** _It fades away after some time._**

 ** _Can't even remember it, Oh._**

 ** _._**

 ** _When love goes away, another love comes again._**

 ** _It definitely will._**

 ** _Even if it hurts now, it will hear a little later._**

 ** _It will forget. I will too._**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's not difficult._**

 ** _I will forget everything after today._**

 ** _I'm just getting used to my changed life._**

 ** _Oh~ No._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Love is always like this._**

 ** _It fades away after some time._**

 ** _Can't even remember it._**

 ** _Yes~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I will erase everything._**

 ** _I definitely will._**

 ** _._**

 ** _When love goes away, another love comes again._**

 ** _It definitely will._**

 ** _Even if tears fall now, I will smile a little later._**

 ** _I will (now) forget you (now)._**

 ** _Just like a wound heals…_**

 ** _I will._**

 ** _I will._**

 ** _I will forget you._**

.

.

.

Wolfram's voice fades as the music fades…

'No Wolfram… I will return everything to you… you are not to forget me… I will bring you back to me. You will return to me...'

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Past and The Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I want you to know**

 **one thing.**

 **You know how this is:**

 **if I look**

 **at the crystal moon, at the red branch**

 **of the slow autumn at my window,**

 **if I touch**

 **near the fire**

 **the impalpable ash**

 **or the wrinkled body of the log,**

 **everything carries me to you,**

 **as if everything that exists,**

 **aromas, light, metals,**

 **were little boats**

 **that sail**

 **toward those isles of yours that wait for me.**

 **Well, now,**

 **if little by little you stop loving me**

 **I shall stop loving you little by little.**

 **If suddenly**

 **you forget me**

 **do not look for me,**

 **for I shall already have forgotten you.**

 **If you think it long and mad,**

 **the wind of banners**

 **that passes through my life,**

 **and you decide**

 **to leave me at the shore**

 **of the heart where I have roots,**

 **remember**

 **that on that day,**

 **at that hour,**

 **I shall lift my arms**

 **and my roots will set off**

 **to seek another land.**

 **But**

 **if each day,**

 **each hour,**

 **you feel that you are destined for me**

 **with implacable sweetness,**

 **if each day a flower**

 **climbs up to your lips to seek me,**

 **ah my love, ah my own,**

 **in me all that fire is repeated,**

 **in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,**

 **my love feeds on your love, beloved,**

 **and as long as you live it will be in your arms**

 **without leaving mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

O2 Academy Leeds ~ Cookridge Street, Leeds, West Yorkshire, United Kingdom.

.

Yuuri looks at his invitation:

* * *

.

.

 _ **An Evening**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **SCARLET**_

.

.

.

 _"Some people say the worst way to miss someone is when they are right next to you and you know_

 _you can't have them, but it's worse when you thought you didn't want them anymore_

 _and then all of a sudden you realize you can't live without them."_

.

 **29th of July**

.

7pm

.

O2 Academy Leeds

.

.

.

* * *

The invitation was beautiful, classic with decorative gothic – avant-garde linings. It was an invitation for VIPs only and for close-friends. Shori gave him the invitation. Yuuri knew that getting a VIP invitation is as hard as getting to seat with the President of US. You need connections to the higher ups and if not - then one must pay a lot.

Scarlet's popularity sky rocketed when he did a concert in Japan and Korea - especially in Korea and composing and singing in Hangul (Korean).

Scarlet conquered the world with his different style and creating lyrics/ songs not just in english language but in diverse and even singing the song with the same impact or style of the country.

The Music of South Korea has evolved over the course of the decades since the end of the Korean War, and has its roots in the music of the Korean people, who have inhabited the Korean peninsula for over a millennium. Contemporary South Korean music can be divided into three different main categories: Traditional Korean folk music, popular music, or K-pop, and Western-influenced non-popular music.

Popular Korean music, typically referred to as K-pop in English, or gayo in Korean, is a highly commercial industry throughout Asia. And Scarlet conquered the charts with his hybrid songs. The music genre primarily changed from ballad to western music styles, including rap, reggae, R&B, and hip hop in the early twenty–first century. K – pop music has experienced the process of hybridization as it was influenced by the globalized western music genres.

Other than hybrid music genres of K – pop, English mixing in the lyrics of K- pop is another important change in contemporary K- pop music culture. According to Jin and Ryoo, K – pop has incorporated diverse stylistic input from abroad which has been related to the boom of hybrid K – pop through a Korean – English mix in lyrics. Instead of providing beautiful melodies, K – pop idols also try to maximize melody line with easy English lyrics. The Korean entertainment companies have developed the mixing language of English into lyrics because it is easier for foreigners to remember the song.

He was an instant hit especially with his music being made as the Original Soundtrack of some of the drama series in Korea.

When Scarlet went to Japan for a concert, major labels ask for his cooperation and collaboration. And within a year Scarlet's music spread across Japan with his powerful heart breaking music.

But different in his Korean music - Scarlet produces JROCK music in Japan. Though the rock scene in the 2000s is not as strong, newer bands such as Bump of Chicken, ONE OK ROCK, Sambomaster, Flow, Orange Range, Remioromen, Uverworld, Radwimps and Aqua Timez, which are considered rock bands, have achieved success. And Scarlet was able to give once more JROCK a new beginning. And his name has been associated to several Theme Music.

Theme music composed for films, anime, tokusatsu, and Japanese television dramas are considered a separate music genre. Several prominent musical artists and groups have spent most of their musical careers performing theme songs and composing soundtracks for visual media. Such artists include Masato Shimon (current holder of the world record for most successful single in Japan for "Oyoge! Taiyaki-kun"), Ichirou Mizuki, all of the members of JAM Project, Akira Kushida, Isao Sasaki, and Mitsuko Horie. Notable composers of Japanese theme music include Joe Hisaishi, Michiru Oshima, Yoko Kanno, Toshihiko Sahashi, Yuki Kajiura, Kōtarō Nakagawa and Yuuki Hayashi.

And Japanese anime right now sky rocketed with their SPORTS ANIME Theme. Kuroko no Basuke, FREE! - Iwatobi Swim Club (Free!), Haikyuu, Prince of Tennis, Haikyuu!, Fall Out and the new anime that hits the news: YURI ON ICE! - was just one of the few anime that he had collaboration.

There are several anime or OVA (original video animation) that he has been part of and the talks about being the opening theme of the new Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) OVA.

The name SCARLET has been a household name for all anime otakus.

But what breaks so many hearts is three anime that in 2016 created an OVA and he created - especially created the music. The anime:

AYASHI NO CERES (Ceres, Celestial Legend) is a fantasy shōjo manga series written by Yuu Watase. One of the most tragic anime and the start of the anime wave that says: _**'LOVE ENDING FOR THE HEROINE DOESN'T ALWAYS END IN A HAPPY ENDING… IT IS MORE TRAGIC AND SOUL SHATTERING…'**_ Scarlet create the original piece of the OVA and many have said that the song, the piano piece, pierced their heart with its meaning of lost… dreams… of love that transcends time…

Another OVA with a tragic and painful ending again by the same manga-ka, Yuu Watase, Fushigi Yûgi Genbu Kaiden. A girl who was trapped in a book of Gods & Kingdoms and fall in love with its character… It was a tragic anime and when Scarlet created the song, it was one of the first anime song that stayed for three weeks in the ORICON Charts.

And last was unexpected, the very first BOYS LOVE anime theme that Scarlet did. It was the last or the 'FINAL ENDING' of the popular and tragic BOYS LOVE by manga-ka Minami Ozaki, Zetsuai 1989 (Absolute Love -1989-). Japanese yaoi manga known for its melodramatic, almost operatic plot, its "semi-insane characters", and for the controversial style of its artwork. The word "Zetsu-ai" is a compound created by Minami Ozaki which has been translated as "desperate love". Ozaki's preferred English translation is "Everlasting Love". Many western yaoi fans got their introduction to the genre through this series, which defined the genre for them.

Because of health issues, the manga-ka have a hard time finishing the final chapters or volumes and left the loyal fans looking for answers and a happy ending. The manga-ka did create a lots of Doujinshi for the couple of the manga - but it was picked up by an anime production and would love to finished the 'ending'. Otakus are saying it was not a coincidence that they asked Scarlet to create the songs - for the manga has the main protagonist as a singer composer of tragic songs. And when the music that SCARLET created was sung by the seiyuu - it was… poignant. It was painfully beautiful… it was like a painting that sets your heart ablaze with so much emotion and wishing for light.

That is how popular Scarlet is and the only way he could get this ticket is by a powerful connection.

The Maou of Earth… and currently Wolfram a.k.a. Scarlet's father.

He and Bob haven't had a serious talk. He would want answers but the years have given him more calmness and wisdom. Bob has been a very good Maou of Earth and if by adopting Wolfram it may be more important than anything in the world. He like answers. But right now - there are far more important things than talking to the Maou of Earth.

He only came here to Earth to visit someone…

Shori gave him the invitation six months ago when his brother slam opens the door to the throne room and announce to the world that his Wolfram is alive.

.

.

.

Alive...

Wolfram...

.

.

.

The Demon Prince who have conquered not just the world but his heart...

The Demon Prince who he so longs - who he dreams of and the only man he wanted to spend his life with.

.

.

.

And he gave an invitation for Scarlet's last concert for the year.

He once again looks at the invitation.

Beautiful.

Ghostly.

It was so poignant that he felt so much emotions swirling inside of him.

It was all in Black but what catches one's attention is the **Blue Rose**.

He knows SCARLET is a deep red… a Bordeaux kind of red… deep… penetrating and astounding at the same time…

So the color Blue of the rose gave something more deeper… something… something that speaks of the past…

Being the Maou for so twenty so many years had gave him more knowledge and he learn to distinguish and understands symbols, from art, color, letters, gestures and forms. He had learn from Shin Makoku culture to Earth culture the significance of each themes and color.

So that's why he was pondering at the Blue Rose…

Blue roses… often portrayed in literature and art as a symbol of love and prosperity to those who seek it, do not exist in nature as a result of genetic limitations being imposed upon natural variance.

In some cultures, blue roses are traditionally associated with royal blood, and thus the blue rose can also denote regal majesty and splendor. In Chinese folklore, the blue rose signifies hope against unattainable love…

 _ **Unattainable love…**_

Due to the absence in nature of blue roses they have come to symbolize mystery and longing to attain the impossible with some cultures go so far as to say that the holder of a blue rose will have his wishes granted.

Blue…

Royal Blue…

 **Blaue Blume…** The German for Blue Flower… Shin Makoku has this kind of flower… but not inside the Blood Pledge Castle…

Lady Cheri told him and Greta long ago that Blaue Blume is the _**"Most saddest flower in the Kingdom…"**_

Though, yes, it is the central symbol of Inspiration… but at the same time the real meaning of the flower is somewhat lonely and depressing…

It stands for desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable.

The meaning gave a sharp pierce on his heart.

A flutter…

A butterfly dance inside of him.

Unreachable love…

But at the same time striving for the infinite.

He was fascinated by it…

He was captured by it…

The color blue and its meaning…

He had read from the Origins here on Earth that the Blue Flower is from the German author Novalis who first used the symbol in his unfinished Bildungsroman, entitled **_Heinrich von Ofterdingen_**. After contemplating a meeting with a stranger, the young Heinrich von Ofterdingen dreams about blue flower which call to him and absorb his attention.

And just like Heinrich… he is absorbed by it… for he knows the other side of the Rose.

 **Wolfram.**

Just the name Wolfram would send shiver and loneliness inside of him.

His husband.

The man he had wanted to spend his life with.

The brave soldier who gave him his life, honor, sword, fire and body.

The brave Fire Mazoku that gave him his love and the sweetest **'I do…'**

The man he had betrayed…

.

.

.

He looks at the invitation – 29th of July.

His birthday.

Yuri is July in Shin Makoku…

He doesn't know who handles Wolfram's tour and concert but for it to be a one last concert for that year and to put that date on his own birthday – he doesn't know.

Coincidence?

No…

There is no such thing as coincidence in this world… there is only the inevitable… there is only fate.

A destiny that binds.

He went inside the O2 Academy Leeds.

The O2 Academy Leeds, formerly known as the Leeds Academy is a music venue situated in Leeds intended as a larger music venue for the city. It is run by the Academy Music Group and follows in-line with their other music venues around the UK. The Academy was nominated for the TPi Awards 2010 for the country's favourite venue.

Shori had told him that his parents watches some of the best musician performs here.

The Venue itself has a large room accommodating 2,300 guests, including a balcony which can hold 500 people. There is also a basement room for gigs by up and coming bands which will accommodate 400 guests.

He smiles.

His parents is his source of comfort.

They were there when all he wanted to do is cry and cry and stop working, stop moving.

His heart breaks a million pieces every time… no matter where he was.

 _His tears will flow – when they are simply walking the park._

 _His tears will flow – when they are watching a movie._

 _His tears will flow – when they are in the meeting room._

 _His tears will flow – when they are in the dining room._

The sky will darken and a shower of little dancing rain will drizzle the land.

The guest or whoever is in his presence will only look at him and sadly looks at him... for they know...

The whole Kingdom knows…

The people on Earth doesn't – so they look at him.

A grown up man – with tears on his eyes.

.

.

.

No one knew how much he was hurting. The pain inside of him remains. The pain of losing your soulmate... He exist yes - but he is never alive.

.

.

.

Shin Makoku's rains have been dubbed by many as the 'Sunshower'.

All the people knew the difference of the storm, rain and Yuuri's sadness. It is true that Shin Makoku never suffers a draught - and in between seasons it will rain - but there is something - so lonely about the Tears of the Maou...

An ordinary day where people are walking, doing their daily jobs, where Mazoku and Humans will walk the street - the sun so bright and up in the sky... but a sudden shower of rain will fall...

Each people - even the children knew what it means...

'The Tears of our Maou...'

'He remembers him again...'

'Our Heika... his love is true...'

When their bright Sun King cries and the sun is high up in the sky... rain will fall. Thus the 'Sunshower'.

.

 ** _Because I don't know love yet, I can't get closer_**

 ** _But why does my heart keep pounding_**

 ** _Because I keep thinking of you, I can't leave_**

 ** _My heart hurts as this love can not even come true_**

 ** _When the day is gone and the night comes_**

 ** _My thoughts are all about you_**

 ** _Pitiful and foolish, what should I do_**

 ** _My heart follows love so what can I do_**

 ** _My heart hurts as this love can not even come true_**

 ** _When the day is gone and the night comes_**

 ** _My thoughts are all about you_**

 ** _Pitiful and foolish, what should I do_**

 ** _The day that my pain is buried_**

 ** _When will that day come_**

 ** _Pitiful and foolish, what should I do_**

 ** _Because the moonlight is so beautiful, I can't leave_**

 ** _I'll lie next to you for a little while_**

 ** _For a little while, just for a little while_**

.

.

.

He went inside and settles down at the VIP seat reserved for him.

The whole place is pack.

People are whispering.

People are excited to hear the sad, lonely, a voice of long forgotten memories... the 'Angelic Voice' of a sad Prince.

He had read so many articles regarding Scarlet – aside that his very own nationality and personal life is private – he had gave the world so much from his music.

SCARLET's voice is categorised as countertenor. A countertenor is a male singing voice whose vocal range is equivalent to that of a contralto, mezzo-soprano, or (less frequently) a soprano, usually through use of falsetto, or far more rarely than normal, modal voice. A pre-pubescent male who has this ability is called a treble. This term is used exclusively in the context of the classical vocal tradition, although numerous popular music artists also prefer employing falsetto.

Initially, critics suggested that his vocals were more developed and intriguing than his songwriting, a sentiment with which Scarlet's Manager agreed.

Scarlet's first album is of the soul genre, with lyrics describing heartbreak and relationship and of falling into the past… He had heard them and it broke his heart.

Its as if Scarlet is the soul himself of Wolfram's voices from the past.

By the beginning of 2014, listeners and critics started to describe Scarlet as unique. All Music wrote that 'SCARLET is simply too magical to compare him to anyone.'

Many British and English singers ~ male and female had cited their desire to collaborate with the mysterious singer-child.

American singer Beyoncé Knowles cited SCARLET as one of the influences for her fourth album, _4_.

Madonna expressed a desire to collaborate with SCARLET, commenting; **_'I think he's brilliant, beautiful and I love him'._**

Celine Dion performed 'WHITE DOVE' at her show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, after telling the crowd, **_'I love SCARLET so much. He may be a child but he's simply amazing.'_**

J. J. Burnel of The Stranglers is also a fan, stating; _' **He had me riveted... Of course he's a HE and I think a child and normally that would turn me off because it's too commercial. But I was seriously impressed'**_

Dave Grohl of Foo Fighters and Nirvana has repeatedly praised SCARLET in interviews.

In February 2015, SCARLET was listed at number five on VH1′s 100 Greatest Men In Music.

In April 2015, American magazine TIME named SCARLET as one of the 100 most influential people in the world in terms of Music and Lyrics.

People named him one of 2016 Most Beautiful at Every Age.

And that is what all have agreed.

Scarlet has the most unique and haunting beauty.

A classic face of an Angel…

Sun kissed honeyed blonde hair and a mysterious lonely sad Emerald Green Eyes.

But his face isnt the only one that had gathered everyone's attention.

It's SCARLET's aura…

His demeanour… He walks, talks, looks like a Royalty.

The way he carries himself, the way he talks, the way he raise his proud chin and raise those delicate yet beautiful eyebrow.

Yes, Scarlet has always been appeared before them in Gothic Boy or Prince. Ōji or Ōji-sama, meaning 'prince' fashion that is mostly a fashion in Japanese culture and the old Victorian era of young boys.

SCARLET always appears before them in blouses and shirts, knickerbockers and other styles of short trousers, knee high socks, top hats, and newsboy caps. In heavy royal blue, dark blue, bloody red and white color.

His makeup isnt like the other 'Gothic Emo Fashion' it was more subtle that gives his eyes so much emotion and power…

Its as if his eyes is the mirror through his soul.

A beautiful eyes that keeps on haunting and pleading…

But what amazes them all is his voice…

A beautiful angelic voice that captivates anyone who hears it…

 **SCARLET ~ Double Black.**

Many have been intrigued at the title of the song and its meaning…

Its full of longing… suffering… and its as if the music is calling to someone…

Pleading and telling them to love him…

.

 ** _I always watched over you from afar_**

 ** _Because you seemed like my love_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I thought you felt the same way_**

 ** _Although you were looking somewhere else_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Like the wind, like the dust_**

 ** _I can't catch you, I can't see you_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Remember love you_**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _I believed it was love_**

 ** _I called it destiny_**

 _._

Double Black, My Love ~ **_'is a fragile piano ballad which really shows off SCARLET's wonderful voice to its best effect - almost cracking with emotion at times, he really lives the lyrics.'_**

.

.

.

The hall then dims, people screams, begs, shouts for the little Angel that change the meaning of 'love & painful songs' forever in the hearts of millions.

A sad keys of piano then sounded…

As each keys was being softly caress… Yuuri felt something…

Something so powerful…

So painful.

Its as if his whole being is being suffocated.

Being crash.

He knows…

He knows that the next thing he'll hear is his voice…

His husband's voice…

.

.

.

 ** _Tossing and turning_**

 ** _All night, I count the stars as I try to sleep_**

 ** _But you twinkle and dazzle so much_**

 ** _That whether I eat or drink coffee_**

 ** _Whether I watch TV, whether I laugh or cry_**

 ** _It's like you're next to me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I cried on the day you left me_**

 ** _I cried without anyone knowing_**

 ** _Tears covered my eyes_**

 ** _Spilling like the rain, like a fool_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuuri raises his hand and covers his mouth…

He wanted to shout…

He wanted to cry…

His heart is being pierce – by something so powerful…

.

WOLFRAM.

.

.

.

 ** _Don't forget, don't forget, until always_**

 ** _I love you, I love you, until always_**

 ** _Whether I'm alone or we're together, it doesn't matter_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _As if I'm your everything, as if it's your last_**

 ** _You came into my open arms_**

 ** _Have you really forgotten me?_**

 ** _Yes, it's me, me who loves you_**

 ** _Me, who you used to love_**

 ** _Don't forget me, remember me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I cried on the day you left me_**

 ** _I cried without anyone knowing_**

 ** _Tears covered my eyes_**

 ** _Spilling like the rain, like a fool_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

The voice of his Angel…

The voice that gives so much soul and meaning to the words…

He felt his chest being grip so tight…

.

.

.

Wolfram…

.

.

.

 ** _Don't forget, don't forget, until always_**

 ** _I love you, I love you, until always_**

 ** _Whether I'm alone or we're together, it doesn't matter_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yuuri closes his eyes… not allowing any tears to fall. He bites his lips so tight.

He then sees his hands… shaking…

Thirty years…

Fifteen years…

So many years had been wasted…

 _'Damn you Shinou. Damn you Murata… you should have told me… I should be the one who should have taken care of him… he is mine.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _As if I'm your everything, as if it's your last_**

 ** _You came into my open arms_**

 ** _Have you really forgotten me?_**

 ** _Yes, it's me, me who loves you_**

 ** _Me, who you used to love_**

 ** _Don't forget me, remember me_** _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Those were the words he told the Great Sage, Murata Ken and the Original King, Shinou Heika.

.

.

.

 ** _I cried on the day you left me_**

 ** _I cried without anyone knowing_**

 ** _Tears covered my eyes_**

 ** _Spilling like the rain, like a fool_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't forget, don't forget, until always_**

 ** _I love you, I love you, until always_**

 ** _Whether I'm alone or we're together, it doesn't matter_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

But he wasn't there… he wasn't there when Wolfram was born.

He wasn't there when Wolfram first open his eyes…

Oh how he felt so torn and so useless…

To see those beautiful Emerald Green Eyes…

.

.

.

 ** _The end of my lingering feelings is just a dream_**

 ** _Someone please tell me_**

 ** _I'm going to see you, it's alright_**

 ** _I'll fill myself with painful memories_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

To see Wolfram's first smile…

His first laughter…

.

.

.

 ** _I cried, I cried again_**

 ** _I cried even louder_**

 ** _Tears covered my eyes_**

 ** _I'm a swaying, lost fool_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't forget, don't forget, until always_**

 ** _I love you, I love you, until always_**

 ** _Whether I'm alone or we're together, it doesn't matter_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

But then Murata Ken told him in a cold voice, 'And what? Make him fall for you? Once again? And then Von Bielefeld-Kyo wouldn't have a choice… he would be trap... trap inside your cage Shibuya... you wouldn't give him a choice... you would demand his loyalty... his heart...'

.

.

.

 ** _Don't forget, don't forget, until always_**

 ** _I love you, I love you, until always_**

 ** _Whether I'm alone or we're together, it doesn't matter_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't forget, don't forget, until always_**

 ** _I love you, I love you, until always_**

 ** _Whether I'm alone or we're together, it doesn't matter_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

 ** _You are next to me_**

.

.

.

'This is his life now Shibuya. Without you. Without you controlling him. Without someone controlling his life. This is his chance to choose what life he wants and what life he would embrace… you are not allowed to interfere…'

.

.

.

The audience applause and cheers.

Yes, Wolfram ~ SCARLET has his audience in his palms.

They are all excited.

He can see all the excitement of each individuals.

He was amazed.

Old. Young. Teenagers. Man. Woman.

They are all here…

'Thank you... Sometimes... you are woken from a dream - you woke up with tears - slowly and painfully descending... as if those tears are your memories... Songs are powerful memories too... they gave you the nostalgic feelings... of monotone - sepia lingering... of past, present and future... Most of the times... songs break you apart... for they hold the true meaning of your soul... '

The audience are captivated by his words... He was talking, but its as if the way he talks is so melodic...

Wolfram smiles... Many 'awe' and sighs when he smiles.

Its as if an Angel from Heaven smiles upon them…

He cant blame them…

When he first saw his husband, the only words he had ever uttered was, _'Bishonen…'_

The most beautiful… handsome man he had ever seen. So handsome that he can even wake up the dead – or rather the dying.

'... waking up from a dream... you felt like a Wimp when you see those tears... but even a Wimp can have memories of pain and loneliness... ' Wolfram continued that makes his heart flutter.

WIMP.

The most beautiful words ever invented.

.

.

.

The whole place dims once more… Wolfram walks towards the piano... and his heart flutter when he saw what Wolfram did - he place something atop the piano... his heart flutter and he closes his eyes...

'Wolfram... it is with you...'

A sad piano piece engulf the room... accompanied by guitar... it is such a lonely piece..

.

.

 ** _Tears hide in my heart_**

 ** _Memories are getting erased_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Our unfinished fate_**

 ** _Is stopped here_**

 ** _Even if we live in longing tears_**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's like the scattering wind_**

 ** _So I try to find it_**

 ** _But it's like an undiscoverable path_**

 _._

.

.

Murata had explained to him the whole situation... at first he felt emptiness… of numbness. Of hurt, and pain and so much emotion that the only thing that gave away his emotion was the swirling chaos of nature…

Crack of lightning and roar of thunders boom the entire Kingdom.

'THE MAOU IS BACK!'

'MAOU HEIKA HAVE MERCY!'

'HEIKA!'

'SHINOU HEIKA HELP US ALL!'

Those were the words the people keep on chanting and praying.

It was nearly thirty years since the last bout of energy and force disturbs the land… Sixteen and thirty years years of barren existence…

He felt like a whirlpool of emotion… He wanted to stay to Earth… but he felt the time there are too short… he felt that everything moves so slowly…

He stays to Shin Makoku and only once a year stays on Earth… for him… Shin Makoku is his home… where his husband lies sleeping peacefully under the Shin Makoku Earth…

He stays…

He remembers…

He grieves still…

For that years – no one had seen the Maou.

Yuuri was as always have the happiest smile and kindness every King will pale in comparison.

He will always have a ready smile, a helping hand… the years had been good to the Maou. He grew into a dashing handsome man… with so much kindness and knowledge…

Its as if the death of the Prince gave a wake up call to the sleeping Maou.

The Young Maou within the death of the Demon Prince grew up.

He had been a force to reckon with – within the Kingdom.

A kind man.

A sweet man.

But something trigger the Maou's hidden darkness.

It can only mean one thing ~ Wolfram.

Wolfram's death had given them so much to mourn for.

.

.

.

Wolfram.

The bravest soldier.

The accidental fiancé…

And the bride of the Maou…

The real Bride of the Maou…

.

.

.

 ** _I can't hold on_**

 ** _To the distancing fate_**

 ** _So my heart is letting you go_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When the sun sets_**

 ** _You will disappear_**

 ** _So I'm going to place you in my eyes_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When darkness comes_**

 ** _I have to forget you_**

 ** _I need you let you go like this_**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's like the scattering wind_**

 ** _So I try to find it_**

 ** _But it's like an undiscoverable path_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Wolfram… please don't forget me, don't erase me… please find in you soul my other soul…'

.

.

.

 ** _I can't hold on_**

 ** _To the distancing fate_**

 ** _So my heart is letting you go_**

 ** _._**

 ** _With your footsteps that leave me_**

 ** _The tears that I held in, spill out_**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's like the falling flower petals_**

 ** _I mourn for you_**

 ** _Because we need to end it like this_**

 ** _._**

 ** _When we meet again some day_**

 ** _Let's never say goodbye_**

 ** _._**

 ** _My love_**

.

.

.

When SCARLET finished the song, many are teary eyed…

Many holds each other… its as if within those arms they embrace – it gave them strength and a future… a hope.

Many audiences came here not just to admire Scarlet but to listen to his songs…

They don't know how or why – but his lyrics, his music gave so much sadness but at the same time a tiny spark of hope…

Of lost love…

Of forgotten love…

Of abandoned love…

But still – here he is… facing the world with so much strength and power…

Its as if SCARLET is the epitome of the word **'LOST LOVE BUT STILL HOPING…'**

Many are intrigued but touched with his music…

A powerful music ~ like a painting…

His songs are full of colors, of images… of fire…

That is what many critics describe his songs.

FIRE WITHIN.

Its as if SCARLET is defying anyone… anything within himself and singing to gave birth to a fire within him.

His song is so powerful, that they all imagine him raising his arms and while singing fire will burst.

.

.

.

'This will be my last song for tonight… Thank you… Thank you so much for being with me for my last concert for this year. Thank you for making my dreams come true… Before I go… someone inside of my dream told me this: _Something once lost will never return…. But I'll not stop moving forward. I'll not regret a single step I had taken. That's why… you must all step up… move on to the future… Show strength and be someone that can live and leave a legacy behind…'_

.

.

.

 _How are you, my love?_

 _._

 _Tears are forming as I look at the sky again_

 _Just by looking, the memories flow_

 _A day without you is so painful, the longing rises_

 _._

 _Love is crying and being scattered in the wind_

 _It becomes the cloud and follows that path_

 _I look at you from far away, you who asked not to be forgotten_

 _._

 _My tears, my sad memories, my love whom I miss_

 _I always draw you out from under the same sky_

 _Yes, I live in pain like this_

 _._

 _A day passes but sadness comes again_

 _It's so hard that I could die, my love_

 _._

 _My tears, my sad memories, my love whom I miss_

 _I always draw you out from under the same sky_

 _Yes, I live in pain like this_

 _._

 _Because you're not here, I feel like crying_

 _Though it hurts, though it's sad, I think of you_

 _How are you, my love? My love, whom I miss_

 _._

 _I always draw you out from under the same sky_

 _Yes, I live in pain like this_

 _Again today, I live in pain_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The hall is now abandoned.

The cleaners and other hall staff didn't enter the room. Three tall and foreign looking men in black suit guards the entrance.

It can only mean one thing, a super VIP is still inside the room.

Which is weird…

If they want Scarlet then they have to follow the Jaguar Car the singer rides – Scarlet isnt in the Academy anymore.

.

.

.

Yuuri slowly walks upon the stage and touches the piano…

The piano that Wolfram plays…

'Yuuri…' Conrart whispers and looks so sad.

'Conrad… I want him back… I want him here beside me… I want my husband back here in my arms…'

'Yuuri… he isnt… Wolfram anymore…'

'He is Wolfram. Soul. Spirit. Everything. He is my Wolfram.'

Conrart didn't speak. He couldn't even move…

He was in the balcony when the concert started and he too was struck – speechless.

All he wanted to do was go down, yank Wolfram into his arms and told him – that it is fine…

 _No one is going to hurt you anymore… little brother…_

But the one singing isnt Wolfram anymore…

But a different Wolfram with no knowledge about him and all the memories…

'He remembers me Conrad… The songs... each of his songs... are written... those are the words from before...'

'I dont - what do you mean Heika?'

'All the songs... are his poems...'

'Heika?'

Yuuri looks at Conrart with sadness in his teary eyes.

'Wolfram aside from painting - composes poems. But instead of poems like what you and Gunter told me in Shin Makoku, Wolfram learns the Earth style. He saw my textbook about the different style of writing of poems and music... Wolfram show me his composition and... I still have it.'

'You have it?'

'All the songs he sings... I have the original copy of the poems... Its in my bedroom - to be precise under my pillow...'

'Then...'

'Yes. Scarlet is Wolfram. Wolfram is Scarlet. They are the same. One and only...'

Conrart's heart flutter.

The Daikenja did told them about the awakening - but it all depends on Wolfra,.

 _'He is awakening… much faster than we had expected… His memories are coming back slowly… Its is up to you if you want to create new memories or bring those memories back… But Shibuya – a fair warning. Whatever you choose – one or the other – it will be a deadly choice for you and him…. You will have to face one future.'_

He knows what Murata told him.

He knows what to do.

'Conrad… I will get him back. I cant imagine my life without him… all my fault was to trust a woman… a woman I thought was a friend, someone I could trust… I know it is not something so simple… Wolfram's death was the result of that stupid trust…'

'Are you feeling guilt? Please if you are only feeling guilt and remorse – stop. I will not let you hurt my brother anymore,' Conrart tried his best to even his voice. Without anger.

Yuuri chuckles that make Conrart look at him.

'Guilt? Do you think that this thirty years guilt is what I felt?'

'Yuuri?'

'No. I felt anger. Pain. And so much hurt. Wolfram chooses to disobey me… The only guilt I can admit is that stupid trust – but I love Wolfram. I still love him and love him still. Do you think so little of my emotion and my feelings that you assume what I feel is guilt?'

.

.

.

'I'm sorry Heika. He is my little baby brother. He is most important to me…'

'Forgiven… he is most important to me too Conrad… he is my husband.'

'Yuuri…'

'I love him Conrart. I love him the first time I saw him – oh it isnt love at first sight like what Greta reads… its more like love at every step of time… every walk in the rain, the storm, the sand, the earth… every fall I make… every stumble I create… it was love for me… and still is love for me…'

Conrart can only look at his godson, 'I do not want him hurt… if – if by staying far away would make him happy. Give him the life that he so deserves then I am willing to stay behind and look from afar… as his brother.'

'But I am selfish Conrad. I do not want him afar. I want him back. I want him – here inside my arms.'

'What are you going to do?'

.

.

.

'I have planned it already Conrad. I will stay here on Earth. Gwendal will not have trouble there, I have fix everything. Every damn documents and proposals I have take care of.'

Conrart nodded – that's why Yuuri was sleeping most of the time in his Study Room.

'What will you do?'

Yuuri looks at him with a smile – a mischievous smile… a smile that he hadn't seen for so long…

Yuuri for thirty years had been like him – smiling for comfort.

Smiling – an acting smile.

A ready smile.

But never a real smile…

And this is the first real smile Yuuri had given him.

'I will be there for him… I will make him love me once again.'

.

.

.

Yuuri smiles and slowly rested his head on the piano keys…

Like a lover on his lap…

He inhales the scent of Wolfram…

It still lingers…

Lavender.

Spring.

.

.

.

'Happy birthday Yuuri.'

'Thank you Conrad. I have wish for nothing for the past thirty years. I think it is about time I demand something from Shinou and Murata.'

Yuuri smiles and places a small box at the piano top… he then touches the necklace with the familiar pendant at the piano head…

He smiles…

He had been looking for that necklace for thirty years… it looks like he now he now finds it…

And it looks like a certain someone left it there…

'For you Wolfram… let's exchange…'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The staff was about to enter the now empty room when once again they were halted – but this time by a beautiful blonde woman who looks so formal.

'Hurry up and get what you left,' Sharon whispered to the little boy who is wearing a tartan short, a long sleeves and a cap.

The staff doesn't know who the boy was – though he looks familiar.

Wolfram nodded and steps inside the room.

How can he be so stupid to forget his necklace…

Every concert, every recital he unchains it and put it on the piano head…

The necklace is something Uncle Ken gave him, since his birth… he asked where did he get it and the only answer of his perverted uncle was, _**'From a Wimpy King.'**_

And that necklace has been with him since – it never left his side.

It gives him comfort…

It gives him so much wonderful yet painful dreams…

But most of all – it gives him warmth…

.

.

.

He approaches the piano – his piano that looks like it wasn't yet being transported back to their mansion.

Something caught his attention.

A black velvet box.

He approaches and he was hesitant first to touch it…

What if it's a bomb or something…

But something…

Something so strong and powerful urges him to open the box.

.

.

.

He felt a powerful thump to his heart when he slowly untangles the royal blue ribbon…

'Oh.'

It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his whole life.

A black ring with intricate design – the design looks like a dragon…

Did someone forget it?

Did someone proposed today and was dump?

And instead of throwing the beautiful ring – he left it there…

It is a he, because no women proposes to a guy and the ring is small…

He taps his finger at the piano and he doesn't know why or what prompt him…

.

.

.

It was something out of ordinary... but something - some kind of feeling push him to wear it.

He wears the ring on his other finger… it doesn't fit…

He blushes a thousand shades of reds when the ring only fits on his ring finger.

It fits so perfectly.

He pulls it out and he reads the written message inside the ring:

 ** _'YuuRam ~ For eternity.'_**

And he then sees other writing – he thinks from the maker of the ring.

TUNGSTEN TIFFANY.

'Ehhh!' He was familiar with expensive and branded clothes and jewelries and this jewelry must have cost millions of dollars!

For no ordinary Tungsten Tiffany are cheap and from the looks of it – this is very expensive.

He blush once more.

Tungsten… has another name… a name he is so much familiar with… for it is his name… **Wolfram.**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scarlet ~ A Special Chapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Snippets & Inserts of Scarlet Chapters"**_

 _ **The story is not abandoned.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Tears hide in my heart**

 **Memories are getting erased**

 **.**

 **Our unfinished fate**

 **Is stopped here**

 **Even if we live in longing tears**

 **.**

 **It's like the scattering wind**

 **So I try to find it**

 **But it's like an undiscoverable path**

 **.**

 **I can't hold on**

 **To the distancing fate**

 **So my heart is letting you go**

 **.**

 **When the sun sets**

 **You will disappear**

 **So I'm going to place you in my eyes**

 **.**

 **When darkness comes**

 **I have to forget you**

 **I need you let you go like this**

 **.**

 **It's like the falling flower petals**

 **I mourn for you**

 **Because we need to end it like this**

 **.**

 **When we meet again some day**

 **Let's never say goodbye**

 **.**

 **My love**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Yuuri's Chapter**

.

.

.

School

Music Room

.

Wolfram was startled when Shibuya-Sensei touches his hair… it was feather light and the caress was with so much tenderness. As if Sensei was caressing a fragile object.

'You like to play the piano…' Shibuya Yuuri said. Its a confirmation.

Wolfram nodded. He doesn't know or have any clue but he felt like he cant hide anything to this man… to the man who creates havoc inside of him. The man who made him feels so many things – the man who keeps on creating butterflies inside his stomach.

'Hmmm… and yet you don't like to play it here in school.'

'Is that a crime?' he asked in a defiant way. He doesn't like anyone judging him – or thinking that they know him just because of certain things he does.

They don't know anything about him.

Yuuri grins.

Wolfram's heart skip.

 _Damn…_

Shibuya-Sensei's grin is lethal.

It is oozing with sex appeal and deadly. Quite deadly. Even the other students at Asano aren't immune to Shibuya-Sensei's charms.

The clinic was full of students who claims they are ailing – but its amazing how Shibuya-Sensei gave them a cold treatment. He doesn't get why this particular sensei gives others cold stare but with him, Shibuya-Sensei gives so much effort to talk to him.

'Yeah… for me its a crime… but if I get to listen to you all by myself then I am selfish.'

Wolfram looks elsewhere, hiding the blushes on his face. 'You are weird sensei… Really weird.'

Yuuri only grins and once again his heart somersaulted.

Yuuri went to the piano and press one note, Wolfram's brows raise, 'Do you know how to play?'

Wolfram asked in an arrogant attitude.

Yuuri smiles broadly and sits on the piano stool. Wolfram was stunned…

 _Will he play?_

His heart was beating with anticipation.

No one.

No one in his whole life had ever made him feel like this.

Just who is this man?

This man with the most enigmatic eyes. One moment cold – then the next sad…

.

.

.

Shibuya Yuuri slowly like a man to his lover's body - caresses the piano keys…

Beautiful sad music echoes the music room…

.

.

.

" _ **I always watched over you from afar**_

 _ **Because you seemed like my love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I thought you felt the same way**_

 _ **Although you were looking somewhere else**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Like the wind, like the dust**_

 _ **I can't catch you, I can't see you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remember love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I believed it was love**_

 _ **I called it destiny**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remember love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I am living in your eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Only answer to you**_

 _ **Hold onto me when I'm swaying**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My love, my love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The tears that fall**_

 _ **Down the window of my heart**_

 _ **They answer me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You're someone who I can't have**_

 _ **A person I have to forget**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My love is getting farther away**_

 _ **I need to let you go**_

 _ **Because it's not me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remember love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I believed it was love**_

 _ **I called it destiny**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remember love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I am living in your eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Only answer to you**_

 _ **Hold onto me when I'm swaying**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My love, my love"**_

.

.

.

Wolfram's heart flutter…

Its as if those words are - not lyrics but… a confession.

To whom he doesn't know…

'Sensei…'

Yuuri comes closer to Wolfram and once again caresses the sun-kissed tendrils…

'Yuuri… call me Yuuri.'

'Y-Yuuri?'

'Wolfram…' Yuuri said in the most passionate tone. His eyes roaming his husband's face… and slowly settles on Wolfram's Sakura Pink lips... his thumb then lingers there… softly caressing the pink bud.

Wolfram's confused…

His brows furrow…

 _What's going on?_

 _Why cant he move?_

If this was made by anyone – that person will not have even a chance to even put his finger on his person – that person will have a broken bone or two.

He looks up.

The man holding him has eyes – eyes that's so dark… full of… was it desire? Passion? Sadness?

He doesn't understand.

There seems to be something in those eyes that wanted to tell him something…

He was startled when he felt Shibuya-Sensei press his thumb a little bit forcefully and that made him open his mouth.

And slowly - Yuuri's head lowers…

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wolfram's Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuri Shibuya wanted to pinch himself – and he did and it hurt… Bloody hurt.

He cant help but smile.

Wolfram and him are making some progress – the adorable brat isnt suspicious of him anymore and doesn't look at him like his some kind of a perverted old man.

He sighs at that thought.

Wolfram is so hard to approach and like a wolf – or rather a cat - will hiss at him or anyone when he feels they are getting close to him. Wolfram's guard is always up.

Wolfram has reputation at school at beating any one – no matter who and what they are – their position in society and all – he doesn't care. He will pulverize them if they so much touches him or even caress those sun kissed hair.

Wolfram doesn't like to be touched.

Wolfram feels disgusted at anyone making a pass at him. He will give them exactly what they deserve if they so much as look at him.

He has the most beautiful face like an angel – but a terrible temper and character like a demon.

Well, it suits him fine.

He likes that Wolfram doesn't like any one approaching him – whether be a man or a woman.

He knew that his adorable husband can launch a million ships with his face let alone his face.

It was a relief that after spending three months with the Demon Prince – he can say they are making progress now…

They talk.

They eat together at his infirmary. (The safest location for Wolfram to have some momentary peace)

They talk.

They greets each other.

They talk…

And the hell!

Where that does lead them?

TALKING BUDDIES?!

 _Damn!_

He grits his teeth.

He doesn't like to be talking buddies with his husband.

He needs his husband back… back in his arms…

And he doesn't care if Murata calls him a dirty old man – he have all the rights to his husband…

But he bangs his head to the wall – sixteen. To be more exact fifteen going on sixteen.

It's a crime.

He does feel like a criminal.

But… how can he bring his husband back to him…

Into his life?

.

.

.

Conrart taps his shoulder and he nods in acknowledgement.

They are in a VVIP room – where no one can see them… they are actually inside the one way mirror of the room where Wolfram and his crew are practicing.

Wolfram a.k.a. Scarlet will be having a one day concert at the Tokyo Dome.

All 42,000 seats tickets are sold-out.

Less than a minute passed when the online sale was put on the website – it sold instantly.

When the news that SCARLET will perform in Japan – it didn't even take a few minutes to sold-out. And because its only a One Night Concert – the whole production are in hectic schedule.

'Scarlet, here are the list of the songs,' Yuuri's eyes tweak with irritation when he saw the young man who seems to be so good looking to be a crew handed Wolfram a copy of his 'List Songs' and he also saw the way that boy looks at Wolfram adoringly.

Conrart chuckles.

'What?!' he snapped.

Conrart only shook his head – but the smile is still there in his face.

Conrart and Yuuri once again look at the other side of the mirror.

'Okay – let's do this… Scarlet, you can play your piano or guitar. Its good to have variety – as you say it… I was surprised when you said you wanted to make your song into more upbeat tune… anyway – let's listen to it… we all have the copy right?' Shantall asks the rest of the crew and they all nodded.

She had read the lyrics and it truly feels so shocking and well – its so close to tears.

She doesn't know where this little boy get that so much passion and pain in creating music that captures the heart of an individual. All his songs are so deep – and it cuts like a knife.

It feels like Scarlet – their own lead singer isn't a boy – but a man with years and years – fifty more years of experience of heart ache and pain.

No sixteen years old can create such words with so much suffering as if the heart – their very heart is pierce with a thousand shards of glass.

Scarlet stands in the front where the mic is and nodded at his crew, 'I know this would be a different approach. But hey, we are all here in Tokyo. Let's give them something not our usual style. The songs here are not my usual – soft soul, R&B music and my light Pop. I want it to make it more… cooler. I know that many of you are surprised with the arrangements but let's all try it. If you feel that this isn't your style, please let me know and lets see how we can arrange them.' Scarlet said with pride in his voice.

Wolfram nodded with gratitude with the man who was standing next to him – a father of one, amazing husband and was blessed with an amazing talent in rap and writing.

The whole crew are happy and felt that this is the start of something new… This is the first time that Scarlet accepted a collaboration with anyone.

.

.

.

'Okay… one two three!' shouted by Kuro – their handsome and sexy drummer.

.

.

.

Tablot the genius rapper then begin:

 _ **.**_

" _ **You left me paralyzed, no cure, no rehab for me**_

 _ **funny that you got the nerve to keep asking me**_

 _ **how I've been**_

 _ **you're the victor in this pageantry**_

 _ **but the only trophy you deserve, catastrophe**_

 _ **I'd rather we be dead to each other**_

 _ **no eulogies said for each other**_

 _ **no "rest in peace"s**_

 _ **the memories got my chest in pieces**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm praying that your eyes are the first to go**_

 _ **the way they looked when you smiled**_

 _ **the way they opened and closed**_

 _ **and your nose, every single breath against my neck**_

 _ **and then your lips, every empty promise made and said**_

 _ **please fade, fade to black**_

 _ **please fade, fade to black**_

 _ **but the nightmares come back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **every look and every breath**_

 _ **every kiss still got me dying**_

 _ **uh, still got me crying"**_

 _ **.**_

Wolfram then sung with his beautiful voice:

 _ **.**_

" _ **Your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Your touch that used to touch me,**_

 _ **to the ends of your fingertips.**_

 _ **I can still feel you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But like a burnt out flame,**_

 _ **burnt and destroyed**_

 _ **all of our love**_

 _ **it hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.."**_

 _ **.**_

Tablot then rap once more:

 _ **.**_

" _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **every look and every breath**_

 _ **every kiss still got me dying**_

 _ **uh, still got me crying**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Forget a promenade, let's juggernaut,**_

 _ **down memory lane, leave no thought alive**_

 _ **to the slaughter house, I'm taking my pain**_

 _ **time to sever my brain from my heart and soul**_

 _ **my knees are burning hot, but God is cold**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I've been told, one day you'll know**_

 _ **too much of heaven's a sin**_

 _ **after the show, it's only hell that it brings**_

 _ **so take it slow and let time heal everything**_

 _ **they say that time flies, but you keep breaking its wings**_

 _ **you'll never fade, fade to black**_

 _ **please fade, fade to black**_

 _ **but the nightmares come back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **every look and every breath**_

 _ **every kiss still got me dying**_

 _ **uh, still got me crying**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **every look and every breath**_

 _ **every kiss still got me dying**_

 _ **uh, still got me crying**_

 _ **you wish me well**_

 _ **you wish me well**_

 _ **I wish you hell"**_

 _ **.**_

Wolfram nodded and sings:

 _ **.**_

" _ **I never want to look into your eyes again**_

 _ **no, I never want to hear you breathe again**_

 _ **let me go, let me go…**_

 _ **baby, tell me that it's the end…"**_

 _ **.**_

And both then sing:

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Every look and every breath**_

 _ **every kiss – still got me dying**_

 _ **uh, still got me crying**_

 _ **the tears drive me out of my mind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Every look and every breath**_

 _ **your kiss still got me dying**_

 _ **uh, still got me crying**_

 _ **crying, crying**_

 _ **fade out…**_.

.

.

Scarlet and Tablot smiles and the room went in uproar!

This is the best!

The song, the rap rendition, the lyrics, – the arrangements of the music makes it totally epic, heart shattering and totally different.

Its like the usual JRock or KPop – but with more ' Scarlet' in them.

The fans will be wild.

The song is much more in depth and mixing the song with a hip-hop style of rap makes it much better. It will be epic.

.

.

.

Everyone was rejoicing…

Not knowing that at the other side of the room – there's a heart burning with so much pain… in agony… and lamenting with his sorrowful heart.

.

.

.

Yuuri closes his eyes…

'Yuuri…' Conrart can only look at his godson and once again… think of the words in those lyrics…

.

" _I never want to look into your eyes again_

 _no, I never want to hear you breathe again_

 _let me go, let me go…_

 _baby, tell me that it's the end"_

.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri whispered and clenches his fist…

Your song still cuts deep in my heart...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuuri Shibuya-Sensei Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wolfram slowly opens his eyes.

Blink.

Blink.

 _Damn! His head hurts!_

It feels like thousand of anvil drop to his head.

 _What happen?_

He looks around and – this is not his room, nor the infirmary or any hospital.

The room is wide – very wide that the glass window almost occupied the whole side space.

He grimace and holds his head.

.

.

.

He remembers tidbits of it - him fighting in the rain… then suddenly he was surrounded not by four but by eight douchebags to hell.

He can take them all out - they can even come in great numbers but he felt sick…

He was not really feeling well, yet he's just so damn stubborn and went to school.

He was never the diligent student…

Its…

Its because he wanted to see **'him'**.

That stupid Wimpy Sensei who smiles at him and yet…

Damn.

Click.

He hurriedly went under the covers - pretending to sleep.

 _THE HELL?! WHY AM I PRETENDING TO SLEEP?!_

He then felt…

A warm hard…

Strong warm hand that gently touches his forehead.

RING.

RING.

RING.

'Hello? Conrart. I'm okay. Wolfram is with me. Found my adorable brat meat mincing some dickwads - no - I didn't pulverize the kids… I - The Ryuu have their own way of protecting what belongs to me…'

The HECK is Shibuya-Sensei talking about?!

 _Conrart?_

 _Weller-Sensei?_

 _What's going on?_

 _And what's with "MY ADORABLE BRAT" ?_

" _MY"?_

" _HIS?!"_

 _Shibuya-Sensei's?_

He heard the phone being close and he still close his eyes…

He felt stupid but he doesn't want to open them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then he suddenly heard a strum of a guitar…

He takes a small peak from the bedcover.

Shibuya-Sensei is by the window… it was night already…

He was strumming the guitar and humming…

He was mesmerized…

He was about to speak when Shibuya-Sensei sings while playing the guitar.

.

.

.

" _ **How can I get over you**_

 _ **Why do we have to be apart**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We go where nobody**_

 _ **has ever been**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And we come again**_

 _ **from the place we have never known**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **There are too many shadows**_

 _ **of your love everywhere around me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Stuck, stuck, stuck in love...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mysterious light,**_

 _ **I'm still discovering**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **How can I get over you**_

 _ **Why do we have to be apart**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And I'm wondering**_

 _ **if you know why know why**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And I'm wondering**_

 _ **if you know why know why"**_

.

.

.

'Wolfram…' Shibuya-Sensei whispers in the night.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SCARLET: The song of the Past...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wolfram closes his eyes.

That dream… once again…

Why cant the 'Wimp' in his dreams just vanished?

Why cant 'He' just stop showing.

He doesn't like him.

He doesn't want to do anything with him…

.

.

.

He only felt anger, pain, hurt and so much insecurity…

.

.

.

They say that dreams are sometimes a mirror of one's past life.

If that was his past life then why the hell was his life seems like centered around a 'Wimpy Asshole' and a MAN for that matter!

Was he a woman in his past life?

But no - he can feel it…

He can feel through his bones that he was never a woman - but a man in all past life…

'SCARLET!' the people at the London Concert Hall was screaming his name...

He opens his eyes and smiles at his audience, 'This single is something I've written and it's not on the Album… The title of the song is SCARLET itself…'

People awed and gasped…

SCARLET.

Just like his name…

So what is the song…

What is the lyrics?

The song is not available in the Album being released. And because of the tight security – there's no video recording and yes, all their phones are confiscated at the entrance and they were just given a 'number tag'.

At every concert of Scarlet – this was the norm.

No phones.

No camera.

The security is always tight – almost like a presidential press conference tight.

There have never been any leakage of his concern nor any DVD or BLU-Ray available of his concert. If you want to experience Scarlet – then you have to be in the concert itself. The only available in the market is his songs and no live recordings.

And they have no idea, like there's a magic in every concert of Scarlet.

.

.

.

The surrounding then blacken… all lights are out.

.

They gasped when little glow lights filled the place… moving… as if alive… and then they realized…

.

Fireflies?!

.

Yes, the place are now filled with a thousand fireflies – flying through the night – flying outside the opened ceiling…

.

.

.

And then a sweet sad melodic notes floated in the air…

Like sweet floating water, cascading through the air…

.

.

.

 _ **Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka**_

 _ **osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka**_

 **(Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?**

 **Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?)**

.

The people gasped… The London audience is in uproar!

SCARLET is singing in Japanese!

The lyrics are being shown to them in a big screen LCD at the left and right side of the corner. And at the center of it all – Scarlet playing in the piano… Each and everyone is able to see him – for his face is featured or can be seen at the center LCD – the widest screen in the dome.

.

 _ **Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi**_

 _ **nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**_

 **(When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart**

 **to rest, they burn the color of passion.)**

.

 _ **Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta**_

 _ **ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru**_

 **(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams,**

 **no matter how far off they were.**

 **But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.)**

.

 _ **GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni**_

 _ **yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou**_

 **(Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,**

 **so then why are we destined to dream?)**

.

 _ **Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte**_

 _ **ai ni narenai koto mo atte**_

 **(Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,**

 **but there are also times when they can't.)**

.

 _ **Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii**_

 _ **kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru**_

 **(Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.**

 **Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjiteta**_

 _ **ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru**_

 **(I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams,**

 **no matter how far off they were.**

 **But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.)**

.

.

.

The hall is silent.

There was no applause…

There was no single words can be said…

.

.

.

Scarlet is crying. Was crying while singing the song…

They all saw it.

They all saw when the beautiful transparent pearl descends from his eyes…

.

.

.

Most of the audience are crying…

All holding each other…

Couples holding each others arms…

Those who had watch the concert alone was clenching their heart… its as f they were pierce with those powerful words…

As if they can feel Scarlet's suffering.

.

.

.

Then came the applause…

Many were clapping their hands – cheering, shouts, uproar… everything was epic…

.

.

.

Wolfram can hear the uproar, cheers and shouts…

But everything fades…

That face once again…

Long hair…

Slit eyes...

 **'Maou...'**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **WOLFRAM CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Thank you to all of you who have given time and save this date for my concert. Thank you to all those who greeted me on my way here… I feel honored and loved with the way you all cheered for me…'

Wolfram looks around the people…

He smiles, he heard them all gasped… 'This song tonight is something that I created when I woke up from a sad dream… It was so sad and I felt so lonely that I wanted to cry… I guess I'm still a kid after all…'

Everyone was holding their breathe…

Wolfram searches the whole room… his eyes roaming and roaming…

Ah…

There…

The man who bring chaos inside of his heart.

The man whose smile and touch makes him shiver with delight and fright…

He hates him.

That man.

He knows that if he get to close to him, he will hate himself more…

He doesn't want anything to do with him…

Shibuya… Yuuri-Sensei.

'Please stay away…' he whispered…

He gently move away his eyes…

And his delicate fingers then once again caress the piano keys…

The ivory and ebony… whose music and colors bring so much emotion...

.

.

.

" _ **When I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_

 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_

 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_

 _ **Falling you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Like destiny, falling**_

 _ **You're calling out to me, calling**_

 _ **I can't escape**_

 _ **Please hold me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Are you the line of my fate?**_

 _ **Are you the one I've been waiting for?**_

 _ **Why is my heart sinking?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_

 _ **Are you living**_

 _ **Deep in my heart?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_

 _ **The truth hidden in me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_

 _ **So I wanted to forget**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this is a dream, please let me wake up**_

 _ **Are you really my destiny?**_

 _ **Falling you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My heart is racing**_

 _ **I'm still looking at you**_

 _ **Because I keep running out of breath**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm still watching over you**_

 _ **From far away**_

 _ **Why am I being like this?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Different from the moment I first saw you**_

 _ **This time of fate is passing slowly**_

 _ **My heart was heading towards you**_

 _ **My heart was racing again**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The faint light was turned off**_

 _ **But my eyes are lighting up again because of you**_

 _ **Feels like I've loved you from a long time ago**_

 _ **Feels like I'm being pulled by something**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_

 _ **Are you living**_

 _ **Deep in my heart?**_

 _ **(Stay With Me)**_

 _ **The truth hidden in me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **When I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see those eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My heart kept aching**_

 _ **So I wanted to forget…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yuuri clenches his fist and bits his lips…

'No Wolfram… You belong to me… We belong together… You are not to let me go once again. I will not permit you.'

A promise.

A sweet vengeful promise of the Demon King to the Demon Prince.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **SCARLET CHAPTER: Moerae**

.

The Moirai

.

And then she, **Clotho** , spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle…

 _ **and he then remembers…**_

And she Lachesis, measured the thread of life with her Rod _**and he then remembers it…**_

And finally, Atropos smiles at them and she begins to cut the thread for which _**he remembers – all of it – all of the pain, the heartache, the rejection, the anger and the hate…**_

And the spinning wheel begun to unfold…

.

.

.

Wolfram looks at Shibuya-Sensei…

No… Yuuri…

That's what he said…

He looks at those obsidian eyes…

The eyes that once told him _**'I'll like you forever Wolf.'**_

Like…

Not love.

He was so stupid… so damn stupid…

For the years they have spent together - not once did Yuuri - the Wimp said that he 'loves him'…

He just assumes that his 'like' is 'love' but the Maou never told him those words.

Oh, they were married.

They make love…

But not once the words 'I love you' were whispered…

He had been blind and stupid and deaf…

He told everyone who sees him that he and Yuuri are fine and the greatest couple…

But she came…

A woman…

With beautiful eyes and hair and sweet words…

She destroyed him…

She made him so jealous, but his jealousy was out of concern… and Yuuri slowly withdrew from him.

Yuuri - the dolt Wimp, told him that he was being stupid and again with the jealous streak…

He didn't believe him…

And when Yuuri was about to meet her for their 'promise' rendezvous he disguise himself as Yuuri - in order to protect his husband the 'Maou'… and he died.

He died in place of his husband.

The stupid Wimp who didn't believe him.

The idiot who didn't love him.

He died protecting his King.

He died whispering his name.

He died knowing that he had protected the Kingdom.

Oh, his name will be written as the bravest Knight…

Soldier of the Maou… the husband that protected the King.

The Prince Consort that gave his life to the Kingdom…

But he died not knowing how to really be loved…

No one had truly love him.

A love that isnt brotherly… but with emotion dear and sweet…

He died… and Shinou came to him…

 _'Do you want to live?'_

He smiled at that thought… Shinou was one dangerous and annoying prick.

'I do.'

 _'What will you do if you live? Return to him?'_

I think I smiled at the annoying Original King - a sarcastic smile. 'I'll kill him myself.'

Shinou chuckles at that and he said something… many things…

.

.

.

 _'Little Wolf… it was not yet your time. It was not supposed to be your death… You weren't supposed to give up your life - you are strong and capable… but you let them kill you… you let her kill you… because of what you had seen… you were killed by illusions that you permitted to kill you…'_

.

.

.

 _'Little Wolf. I will give you a new life… I own Rufus so many things… and she told me that no matter what happens, when her descendant named 'WOLFRAM' came, take care of him… protect him… and then you came… and I can never rest in peace if my look-alike descendant die just like that. Mind you my dear Wolfram, you are the only descendant that looks very – a hundred and twenty percent like me – the only difference we have our are eyes and you are more beautiful. And I know that Rufus will kill me all over if I don't protect you.'_

.

.

.

 _'Little Wolf… be happy to your new life… forget everything… starts everything a new… be the most powerful of them all…'_

.

.

.

Atarashī jinsei… New Life…

.

.

.

Without Yuuri.

Without the Kingdom.

Without the power.

Without the responsibility…

.

.

.

But the Maou force himself once again into his life…

He looks at those eyes…

His heart thump…

But not with love… but with hatred and pain…

Love?

Is there love?

There's a thin line between love and hate…

 _'I hate you.'_

.

.

.

The whole stadium erupted with callings, 'WOLF! WOLF! SING FOR US!'

The school festival were in uproar for this is the first time they will witness the Demon Prince to sing.

He broke the trance - the eye connection with Shibuya-Sensei and looks at the audience.

Orphe, Lui and Ed looks at Wolfram who stopped at the side of the stage.

Orphe went to Wolfram, 'Nee Wolf, if you dont want to sing its okay. They just want you to perform thinking that you are somewhat a local 'SCARLET' for them. Same face you know…'

Wolfram grins, 'But I am SCARLET.'

Orphe grins and ruffles his blond hair.

Lui came to them and softly touches Wolfram's cheek, 'Are you okay?'

'Nee Lui… I want to sing… but not what we have rehearse… I'll use the piano.'

Lui looks at Wolfram and the determination and clouded eyes…

Lord Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein smiles at Wolfram and kisses him on the cheek, 'Do what you have to do. I'll be here for you… I told you I'll protect you my little Demon.'

Wolfram smiles and nods. Lui is the only one who can do that to him…

But for the past months - Shibuya Yuuri went to more than touching him and caressing him…

They shared a kiss…

A smile…

A moment…

Embracing each other…

Oh the pain and the pleasure…

But only to wake up from that nightmare…

Its all a lie…

Shibuya-Sensei… no Yuuri is a lie.

A nightmare.

.

.

.

And he lose his life…

He looks once again at the smiling Yuuri who has no clue that he remembers…

'So you ruin my life - my past life because of your stupid naivety…'

Wolfram smiles so sweetly at Yuuri that made the Sensei blush… not knowing that behind those smile is a new life.

'I was naive and stupid then Yuuri. You were our sun… the Heaven shines with you… but I am not the same Wolfram from the past and I cant believe I was so loyal to you and even loved you… Shibuya-Sensei… Yuuri… I will avenge my past. A sweet sweet revenge'

Wolfram went to the center of the stage and slowly caresses the piano.

Everyone was in silence.

.

.

.

Softly like a lovers hand… he caress the keyboards… one by one… and sing an old song…

.

 _ **Don't be sorry,**_

 _ **that makes me more pitiful.**_

 _ **With your pretty red lips**_

 _ **please hurry, kill me and go.**_

 _ **I'm all right.**_

 _ **Look at me one last time**_

 _ **Smile like nothing's wrong,**_

 _ **so when I miss you I can remember.**_

 _ **So I can draw your face in my mind.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My selfishness that couldn't let you go**_

 _ **turned into an obsession that imprisoned you.**_

 _ **Were you hurt because of me?**_

 _ **You sit silently.**_

 _ **Why am I a fool, why can't I forget you.**_

 _ **You're already gone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Your touch that used to touch me,**_

 _ **to the ends of your fingertips.**_

 _ **I can still feel you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **but like a burnt out flame,**_

 _ **burnt and destroyed**_

 _ **all of our love**_

 _ **it hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Love you, loved you**_

 _ **I must have not been enough**_

 _ **Maybe I could see you just once by coincidence.**_

 _ **Everyday I grow restless,**_

 _ **Everything about you is becoming faint.**_

 _ **You smile back in our pictures,**_

 _ **unknowing of our approaching farewell.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My selfishness that couldn't let you go**_

 _ **turned into an obsession that imprisoned you**_

 _ **Were you hurt because of me?**_

 _ **You sit silently.**_

 _ **Why am I a fool, why can't I forget you.**_

 _ **You're already gone.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Your touch that used to touch me,**_

 _ **to the ends of your fingertips.**_

 _ **I can still feel you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **but like a burnt out flame,**_

 _ **burnt and destroyed**_

 _ **all of our love**_

 _ **it hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Your black eyes that only saw me**_

 _ **Your nose that held the sweetest breath**_

 _ **Your lips that whispered 'i love you, i love you'..I….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Your touch that used to touch me,**_

 _ **to the ends of your fingertips.**_

 _ **I can still feel you**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **but like a burnt out flame,**_

 _ **burnt and destroyed**_

 _ **all of our love.**_

 _ **it hurts so much, but now I'll call you a memory.**_

.

.

.

At the far corner of the stadium, Yuuri's heart thump with loneliness and pain…

A thousand glass needles prick his heart and mind and soul…

'Wolfram… please… remember me… Let us go back to where we are before…'

'Heika?' Conrart asked, seeing the look of pain and emotion on his Godson's body language.

 **'I will do anything to make him mine again Conrad…'**

A promise.

 **'I will make you pay for what you did to my past Yuuri…'**

A promise.

Two powerful souls with different promise.

One destiny.

One past.

Endless form of torment.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Urðr, that which became smiles so sadly…**

 **Verðandi, that which is happening lifted her hand with sadness…**

 **And Skuld, that which should become closes her eyes as tears floats to them…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Author's Note:

If you do not understand the chapter – once again – this is a 'INSERT OR SNIPPETS' of upcoming chapters – not just one chapter but several chapters.

 _ **Scarlet is not a musical**_ where when they are just talking suddenly someone will sing (like Phantom of the Opera or Mama Mia or High School Musical). Scarlet is a serious KKM Fanfic – where music is involved because Scarlet is a singer. Wolfram like all other singer/ idol – practices his pieces and hold concerts in different places of the world.

Scarlet's theme when it comes to his dresses is always the Ouji-Sama Gothic Clothes – of Victorian Style.

All stories are not abandon. All will continue.

Thank you.


End file.
